DEATH NOTE: The legacy of Kyra
by Capadochio
Summary: Originalmente se había pensado este guion para que al igual que el manga original de los maestros Tsuguni Ohba y Takeshi Obata alguien fuera el escritor y otro el dibujante, pero por razones personales, el dibujante no pudo seguir con el proyecto.
1. Prestada

DEATH NOTE

The legacy of KIRA

Aclaración:

Originalmente se había pensado este guio para que al igual que el manga original de los maestros Tsuguni Ohba y Takeshi Obata alguien fuera el escritor y otro el dibujante, pero por razones personales, el dibujante no pudo seguir con el proyecto, por ello, decidí darlo a la luz de esta manera, sin embargo, la invitación a un dibujante aun esta abierta a cualquiera que lea estas hojas, la única condición es que se me notifique de ello con el respectivo crédito.

Personajes

**Kimi Watanabe-Finster**

**Chuckie Finster**

**Capadochio **

**Thomas Louis Pickles**

**Mictlantecuhtli (shinigami) **

**Ryuk (shinigami)**

**Angelica Charlotte Pickles**

**Tootie**

**Timmy Turner **

**Nate River (near) **

**Capitulo1 "prestada" **

Escena 1

Afuera del centro de convenciones de san diego

La comicon

Cap- No me importa!!!

Mictlantecuhtli- pero es la death note, es el mayor poder que puede tener un mortal, para que me retuviste tanto tiempo si vas a hacer tal idiotez

Cap-no lo se, no me importa, arreglatelas MItla , ya hice lo que quería,

Este camina enfrente de algo que no se ve

Mictlantecuhtli- De acuerdo, pero para que arrancaste una hoja del cuaderno?

Cap se voltea

Cap- me crees idiota? Como ya dijiste, este poder es uno de los mas grandes para un mortal, y no pienso soltarlo tan fácil, además, aun tengo cuentas en mi país.

Mictlantecuhtli- Uhmm, bueno y mientras que hago yo, vas a dejar la death note abandonada en un parque, y después de eso, que?

Cap se voltea mas enojado, toma la deaht note y la avienta a Mictlantecuhtli, que la atrapa con las manos

Cap- si tanto te preocupa?, si tanto tienes la preocupación de si no la voy a volver a ver solo ….solo….Viaja al norte 5 días y tírala a los pies del primer humano que veas, SE LA PRESTO y vete con el si quieres!!!!

Mictlantecuhtli, queda en silencio, ambos se miran a los ojos

Mictlantecuhtli- sabes que odie el día que deje caer la death note a tus pies, y también sabes que en cuanto pueda, escribiré tu nombre en ella

Cap- pues buena suerte, sabes mi nombre, gran cosa!!

Este se empieza a alejar de Mictlantecuhtli, y se voltea por última vez

Cap- sabes al igual que yo que el rostro humano que tengo es falso, y nunca has podido ver mi rostro real

Dice esto jalándose un cachete como si fuera de plástico

Mictlantecuhtli- espero que sepas lo que haces (voz en of: y temo que así es)

Se ve a ambos tomando rumbos diferentes

Se ve a Mictlantecuhtli viajando en lugares emblemáticos de USA hasta llegar a una secundaria

Ecena 2

Escuela de Kimi

Mictlantecuhtli- bueno, fueron 5 días veamos quien es el desafortunado

Kimi camina con toda su pandilla pero de detiene porque se da cuenta de algo

Kimi- olvide algo en mi casillero, adelántense, yo los alcanzo

Esta regresa a al escuela

Entra y va a su casillero

Recoge un libro y lo mete a su bolso

Sale de la escuela y se tropieza con algo

Cae de boca,

Se levanta y ve con lo que se tropezó,

Es un cuaderno negro

Kimi- que es esto (lo revisa) Death note?, Uhm

Baja el paso y lo revisa a detalle leyendo la parte de "como usar la Death note"

Kimi- "Los humanos cuyos nombres hayan sido escritos en este cuaderno, morirán.", que broma es esta?, (sigue leyendo) "Esto sólo sucederá si el escritor tiene en mente el rostro de la víctima mientras escribe su nombre. Si no, no sucede nada. Esto evita que personas que tienen el mismo nombre se conviertan en víctimas también." Vaya invento, de quien será esta cosa?

Sigue caminado hasta llegar a un semáforo

Kimi- "Si se escribe una causa de muerte antes de 40 segundos de haber escrito el nombre, eso será lo que ocurra, a menos que eso sea físicamente imposible." Uhm, suena macabro

Mictlantecuhtli- no es forma de tratar mi cuaderno

Este dice hablándole por detrás sin que ella aun voltee

Kimi- interesante broma, Donde la compraste?

Mictlantecuhtli-no es una broma

Kimi se voltea,

Kimi- en serio donde conseguis…..???

Kimi observa al alto shinigami petrificada, se ven a los ojos

Mictlantecuhtli- veo que ya puedes verme y oírme, eso significa que puedes usarla

Kimi sigue petrificada

Mictlantecuhtli- te lo digo por tu bien, No grites!

Kimi corre hacia su casa a toda velocidad, no saluda a nadie al llegar y se encierra en su cuarto, esta se sienta de golpe en su cama, se da cuenta que aun sostiene con fuerza (y miedo) la death note y esta la tira a una esquina de su cuarto asqueada

Kimi-Voz en of: No, no eso no puede ser, no vi un fantasma, eso no es real, debo de estar soñando, eso es!!, debo de estar soñando, solo me acostare, (acostándose en la cama) cerrare los ojos los volveré a abrir y ese cuaderno habrá desaparecido

Al abrir los ojos tiene de nuevo cara a cara a Mictlantecuhtli

Mictlantecuhtli- No vuelva a hacer eso a mi cuaderno

Kimi se pone blanca del susto

Mictlantecuhtli- una vez mas te lo digo, no grites!!

Kimi se desmaya en su cama

Ecena 3

Cuarto de kimi

Kimi se despierta, esta en su cama vestida, ya es de noche recorre todo su cuarto

Se recarga en su escritorio y limpiándose la frente

Kimi- sabía que era un sueño,

Esta mira su escritorio, la death note se encuentra en su escritorio, inmediatamente quita la mano

Mictlantecuhtli- ahora si dejas de actuar como una perfecta loca te podría explicar que esta pasando

Kimi corre a una esquina del cuarto y saca un bat y apunta al extraño ser

Kimi- si te me acercas te .. te hare

Mictlantecuhtli se acerca a ella, extiende un brazo, kimi se petrifica de nuevo, Mictlantecuhtli pasa su mano por su cuerpo mostrando que no puede dañarla

Mictlantecuhtli- vez?, como si fuera niebla, ahora podemos hablar de Humano a Shinigami?

Kimi –Shinigami?

Mictlantecuhtli- si, Shinigami, aun no lees todas las reglas verdad?

Kimi reaccione y ve la death note

Kimi- es decir que ese cuaderno es tuyo

Mictlantecuhtli- si originalmente es así, pero ahora te pertenece, Bueno más o menos…

Kimi ve la death note, enciende la luz de su escritorio, vuelve a abrir la death note y lee el resto de las reglas

Kimi- "Si no se especifica una causa de muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque cardíaco", "Si quieren especificar detalles de la muerte, deberán hacerse en los siguientes 6 minutos y 40 segundos." Parece algo peligrosos,

Mictlantecuhtli- aun sigue en la siguiente pagina

Kimi sigue leyendo

Kimi- "Los propietarios del Death Note pueden  
reconocer la imagen y voz del propietario original, léase del  
shinigami propietario del cuaderno." Así que eres un Shinigami?

Mictlantecuhtli- así es un orgulloso dios de la muerte, que no tenia ocupaciones, hasta hace 1 mes

Kimi, No pareces un shingami, la palabra es japonesa, y tú pareces…azteca?

Mictlantecuhtli- cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre, soy Mictlantecuhtli, y si, soy el dios de los aztecas de la muerte, aunque tu puedes decirme Mictla, además he de decirte que fue una casualidad que tuvieras la death note porque……..que es ese olor?

Mictlantecuhtli huele toda la habitación hasta llegar a un cajón que este lo abre, saca unos chocolates..

Mictlantecuhtli-Uhmmm…delicioso, (empezándolos a devorar) …Dulce néctar de Aztlan!!

Kimi- Oye eso es mío, además no estabas diciéndome algo importante?

Mictlantecuhtli- lo hacia? (con los dientes y la osamenta cubierto de chocolate) ya no me acuerdo ni que estaba haciendo antes de que encontrarás al death note (devorando el ultimo chocolate) Ahmm Dulce néctar, cortes era un idiota, pero un genio al darle el cacao a los suizos!!!

Kimi enfadada ve el empaque

Kimi- bueno, es decir que puedo matar a quien yo quiera?,

Mictlantecuhtli- si, así es, siempre y cuando conozcas el rostro de la persona y su nombre, no es necesario que conozcas a la persona, Bonita choza, mejor que la de cap!!

Kimi- no se si Deva hacer eso

Mictlantecuhtli- si no estas segura, recogerme mi cuaderno y no recodaras nada

Kimi- pero, aun no se, no estoy convencida de que esta cosa funciona, Como se que no eres un fantasma gastándome una broma?

Mictlantecuhtli- porque no la usas y lo averiguamos

Kimi ve la Death note . Duda un momento abre el cuaderno, abre su computadora

Mictlantecuhtli- que haces?

Kimi- miro las noticias, si la voy a probar, lo voy a hacer con alguien que lo merezca

Mictlantecuhtli- Suspiro, creo que cometí el mismo error que Ryuk.

Kimi- que quien?

Mictlantecuhtli- olvidalo!

Kimi se detiene en una página de Asesinos, todos encerrados y condenados a muerte

Kimi- si es verdad lo que dices, si escribo su nombre y veo su rostro, morirá, no es cierto,

Mictlantecuhtli- así es,

Kimi- bueno, de cualquier manera iba a morir este hombre, (señalando el rostro de Herbert Pickman)

Bueno probemos

Empieza a escribir:

"Herbert Pickman, muere al dormir de un paro cardiaco en su celda, escribe en su celda antes de dormir una K con un poco de su sangre"

Mictlantecuhtli empieza a reir,

Kimi- de que te ríes tanto?

Mictlantecuhtli- Nada, solo que, se pondrán las cosas mas interesantes que con cap.

Kimi- si estas en lo correcto, se habrá dormido ya y en 20 segundos mas tendrá ese paro cardiaco indoloro, no sabré si esta muerto o no hasta mañana,

Mictlantecuhtli- que aburrido, y que hare mientras tanto?

Kimi- ve y róbale chocolates a mi hermano, solo no lo mates de un susto

Mictlantecuhtli- descuida, nadie puede verme a menos que toque la death note.

Y sale en busca de los chocolates

Kimi- Voz en of: será cierto, el poder de matar a través de escribir un nombre en un cuaderno?, Y de ser así, será prudente deshacerse de ese poder?, después de todo, fue una suerte que yo lo encontrara, que tal si lo hubiera encontrado Angélica, o alguien peor?, bueno, será mejor no adelantarse, descansa y revisar las cosas mañana

Escena 4

La sala frente al televisor

Kimi se encuentra levantada viendo la televisión, es sábado así que aun esta en pijama,

En eso aparece un auncion

Presentador- acabamos de tener información de ultima hora, nuestra fuente nos a informado que una muerte misteriosa en la prisión de Dimsdale ha pasado durante la noche, el preso Herbert Pickman, encerrado por la masacre de Oklahoma's Valentine ha muerto a de aparentes causas naturales, no hubo ruido ni quejidos así que ningún guardia noto la muerte hasta esta mañana, lo que mas importante de esta nota es la "k" que fue escrita con la sangre del recluso de sus propios dedos, (mostrando la k en primer plano)

Kimi ve esto con detenimiento y sorpresa moderada

Este reportero quiere hacer un pequeño paréntesis en la nota, recuerdan hace dos años al supuesto asesino que mataba de manera similar? Empezó así, con casos aislados de criminales y reos y luego fue el tema de conversación mundial en salas de chat y paginas web, es por eso que hago una pregunta, es acaso el regreso del famoso Kira?

Este reportero se atreve a decir que si

Mictlantecuhtli se encuentra detrás de kimi, y empieza a reir

Kimi susurra

Kimi- que te parece tan gracioso?

Mictlantecuhtli- que esto se parece mucho a algo que vi en el mundo humano hace tiempo!!

Kimi lo intenta ignorar, pero lo ve dar piruetas burlándose de toda la familia aunque no lo ven, ella mantiene la calma

Papa- Kimi a donde vas!

Kimi- voy a ducharme, me siento muy sucia hoy

Mictlantecuhtli lanza una carcajada enorme

Ducha

Contapicada de kimi

Kimi- Voz en of: no puedo creerlo, esa cosa funciona, y no solo eso, acabo de matar alguien, como podre vivir con eso ahora? como podre ver a mis amigos a la cara?, me siento con las manos manchadas de sangre, no se si pueda seguir con esto

Kimi sale de la ducha, Mictlantecuhtli la espera en una esquina,

Mictlantecuhtli- una manzana por tus pensamientos

Kimi- hire a l cine con mis amigos, este seguro que nadie puede verte?

Mictlantecuhtli- te lo dije ayer, solo los que han tocado la death note o una parte de ella pueden ver al shinigami propietario original del cuaderno.

Kimi- entonces solo yo te oigo y te veo?

Mictlantecuhtli- no exactamente, no ere el humano en si que recogió la death note

Kimi- que quieres decir con eso?

Mictlantecuhtli- antes de ti, un ser recogió la death note y la utilizo para su propio beneficio y entretenimiento, luego se canso de mis quejas y me dijo que viajara 5 días hasta prestarle la death note al primer humano que encontrara

Kimi- Esa fui yo, no es así?

Mictlantecuhtli- así es, de hecho, según las reglas, no debería estar aquí, debería estar con el, pero el medio la opción de apartarme de su lado, no aguantaba la idea que un ser así tocara mi cuaderno

Kimi- Bueno y porque no se lo quitaste?

Mictlantecuhtli- las reglas dicen que debo esperar a que ese ser muera, renuncie al cuaderno o escriba su nombre en la death note

Kimi- bueno, puedes escribir su nombre, no?

Mictlantecuhtli- no serviría de nada, aunque pueda ver su nombre, el cubre su rostro con algo como un rostro falso, nunca le he visto la cara

Kimi- ver su nombre?

Mictlantecuhtli- si, es un poder de los shinigami, podemos ver el nombre de los humanos o mortales y el tiempo que les queda, por eso supe como te llamabas en ese instante Kimi Watanabe

Kimi se queda pálida, el shinigami sol la ve y toma la death note

Mictlantecuhtli- no eres la elegida legitima de la death note, ese ser es el elegido, y solo presto el poder para tortura mía,

Kimi reacciona al ver que tarde es para ir al cine con sus amigos y se viste rápidamente, olvida que Mictlantecuhtli se encuentra allí

Kimi voltea

Kimi- que tanto miras?

Mictlantecuhtli- nada, solo que no recordaban como era un humano sin ropa y es interésate, muy diferentes a los shinigamis

Kimi arrebata la death note y le intenta dar una patada

Kimi- ya vete!!

Esta cae y se resbala.

Mictlantecuhtli- te veré abajo

Sale con una pequeña risa burlona

Afuera del cine

Kimi y Mictlantecuhtli ven la película con toda la banda

Chukie- Tommy, notas a mi hermana un poco extraña?

Tommy mira a Kimi que se ve un poco tensa a pesar de ser una película romántica

Tommy- kimi, estas bien?

Kimi- he?, si estoy bien, gracias!

Tommy regresa al asiento aun viendo su cara

Kimi ve al frente como Mictlantecuhtli los ve de frente y este se ríe burlonamente barriendo con la mirada cada amigo, aparentemente leyendo sus nombres

Toda la pandilla sale de la sala de cine,

Kimi va al baño y Mictlantecuhtli lo sigue

Kimi entra verificando que este vacio el baño, cierra el baño con pestillo y se dirige a Mictlantecuhtli

Kimi- si te atreves a hacerle algo a mis amigos juro que!!

Mictlantecuhtli- niña, tu tienes al death note, a menos de que yo la tuviera podria matarlos, ahora soy un simple espectador

Kimi- entonces de que reías?

Mictlantecuhtli- del hecho de que a uno de los de la sala le queda poco de vida

Kimi se queda paralizada un minuto

Kimi- es alguno de mis amigos?

Mictlantecuhtli- no puedo decírtelo, es contra de las reglas decirte el nombre o el tiempo de vida de un humano, claro que si fueras la dueña legitima del cuaderno podríamos hacer un trato

Kimi- que trato?

Mictlantecuhtli- Nada, no puedes de cualquier manera

Kimi- Dímelo

Mictlantecuhtli- bueno, no esta en las reglas darte una pista

Mictlantecuhtli- llevaba anteojos

Kimi palidece al oír esto

Quita el pestillo de la puerta y sale del baño, intenta mantenerse calmada mirando a Mictlantecuhtli, sus reacciones para ver quien era al que vio, y si era su hermano

Sussie- estas bien?, te veo muy pálida,

Kimi, No te preocupes, no me pasa nada

Susie- estas segura? Podemos ir a casa si quieres?

Kimi mira a Mictlantecuhtlide reojo

Kimi- no estoy bien, tomemos algo, yo invito!

Mictlantecuhtli empieza reir kimi mira con lentitud a donde mira Mictlantecuhtli, pasa a Chukie de largo y ve a una pareja discutiendo una mujer con anteojos y un empleado del cine

Chica1- esto se acabo, me oyes? T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S!

Empleado- NO puedes Abandonarme!!, NO aquí!!

Chica1- Me importa un comino, no te importa esta relación, solo te importa este estúpido trabajo, quieres haber lo que pienso de tu estúpido trabajo?

La chica toma el gafete del traje del empleado y lo tira a los pies de Kimi, el empleado va a recogerlo cuando la chica se va y este la persigue

Empleado- Sabes que no hay nada mas importante que tu, además!!

Chica- Dile eso a alguien que te importe, es mas, saldré con el primer tipo que encuentre en la calle, puede ser mil veces mejor que tu en todo

Empleado- pero yo..

Chica- pero nada, no soy de tu pertenecía

Mictlantecuhtli empieza a reír de nuevo

Empleado- entonces, si no eres mía, no serás de nadie

Diciendo sacando un revolver del saco

Toda la gente incluyendo la pandilla se tira al suelo, kimi ve que el gafete esta enfrente de sus manos, lo lee

Matt Smirnof

La chica voltea al oír los gritos

Chica- que diablos haces con eso?

Empleado- quería decirte que me aceptaron el la fuerza policía pero veo que eso ya no importa, ya no puedo vivir sin que tu estés, ni tampoco tolerar que alguien te tenga es sus brazos a si que primero te disparo y luego me mato, Romántico no?

Chica- No es insano, cálmate

En esa conversación, Kimi busca algo de su mochila aun en el suelo, saca un cuaderno forrado con flores, lo abre y escribe el nombre de matt

Justo cuando iba a escribir "suicidio" le habla Matt

Matt-oye tu, que tanto haces? (apuntando a kimi con el arma) Levántate

Kimi se levanta dejando el gafete abajo

Matt- que? Te parece divertido todo esto?, vamos, algo interesante en las tristes vidas humanas, no es así?,

Kimi- No, solo quería …quería?

Chica- Ya basta matt!!, es solo una niña

Matt- Y que? , Yo no quería este trabajo y chiquillas como ella se burlaban de mi, y ahora que no solo encuentro un trabajo mejor, sino una mejor vida para nosotros me dejas, crees que es justo?, Crees que es justo mocosa?, (apuntando a kimi con el revolver)

Kimi- No, señor!!Solo estaba escribiendo?

Matt- Que escribías?

Chica – eres un paranoico Matt, por eso te deje también

Matt vuelve a apuntar a la chica

Matt –No soy paranoico, soy precavido y ni eso me salio bien, al menos esto me saldrá bien, Dos por uno

Mictlantecuhtli se acerca a kimi y le susurra algo al oido

Mictlantecuhtli- Aguafiestas!

En ese momento matt se agarra el pecho, empieza a toser y a retorcerse en el piso, deja salir dos disparos al aire del dolor (estos no lastiman a nadie) y se retuerce hasta morir

Chica- matt, matt? , No es graciosos, Matt, Matt háblame!!, Maldita sea HABLAME!!!

La chica se derrumba en llanto, en eso, llega la policía viendo la escena,

Kimi casi instintivo, guarda la death note

Afuera del cine

Kimi es cubierta por una sabana dentro de una ambulancia

Sus amigos la acompañan, llegan sus padres que la interrogan de todo

Kimi ve dos ambulancias mas, una suben el cuerpo de matt, mientras que la otra la chica toma un te cubierta por una sabana, a pesar del ruido ella oye el comentario de ella, entre sollozos y reporteros

Chica- el se lo busco, si hubiera muerto yo y el no hubiera importado, pero esa niña, demente, creo que se lo merecía

Kimi al escuchar eso baja un poco la cabeza, es abrazada por sus padres (ambos)

Se enfoca la cara de Kimi se ve a Mictlantecuhtli con una pequeña risa

Kimi-Voz en oF: este poder, este poder (alza la cabeza mostrando los mismos ojos de kira esbozando una pequeña sonrisa) ES INTERESANTE!!!

**Fin del capitulo **

"**prestada"**


	2. Maldicion

**2° capitulo **

"**maldición"**

La escuela,

Escena abierta

Se ve a kimi viendo al cielo por la ventana

El receso, kimi conversa con la pandilla de cosas de ellos y escucha a la vez las demás mesas y gente que se acerca

Chica A- Kira ha regresado, mato a 5 criminales esta semana, son más de 15 este mes

Chica B- me parece bueno, pero da miedo, alguien que puede matar a tantas personas tan rápido, será de fiar?

Chica C- empezó con ciudades cercanas, luego con estados de distancia, escuche que esta en Colombia ahora!

Chico A- yo escuche que se fue a Japón a terminar lo que empezó

Chica D- no se si debamos confiar en alguien así

Dentro de la cafetería, Tommy saca a relucir el tema

Tommy- Bueno y que piensan de Famoso Kira?

Kimi suda un poco y da un trago largo de su soda

Un pequeño silencio

Chuckie- bueno, pienso que lo que hace no esta bien del todo, mata solo a la gente mala

Phil- tal vez, pero aun así, es un asesino, será de fiar?

Lil- yo lo veo como una especie de angel salvador futbolista, no lo creen?

Dill- debe ser extraterrtre, nadie puede viajar tan rapido

Kimi solo escucha mientras Mitla esta a su lado

Mitla- escuchas? Hablan de ti ..y eso que tuviste ya la death note solo un mes, y ya eres famosa...talvez dejar la death note care en el mundo humano no haya sido tan mala idea

Kimi escribe algo en una servilleta

Kimi- CALLATE!!

Pasan susie y angélica

Angelica-No lo pudimos ignorar que hablaban del tal Kira, puedo decir algo?

Sussie- No hay nada que discutir!, un asesino es un asesino!, y a pesar de matar criminales, son personas, deveria ser atrapado, si eso es!!

Angelica-bueno, tu tienes esa idea, yo a difenecia, creo que es una gran persona que hace lo que muchos no se atrevieron ,

Tommy- bueno yo estoy con angelica, tal vez no se a el mejor metodo, pero lo creo justo, sino, recuerdan la masacre de Oklahoma's valentine?, ese fue el primer acto de su regreso, bueno kimi, tu que píensas?

Toda la mesa voltea a kimi

Kimi rie disimuladamente , Mictla solo echa una carcajada enorme, y se acerca a escuchar a Kimi para oir su respuesta..

Kimi-bueno, en parte estoy contigo, son criminales y se lo merecian, pero tambien estoy con Sussie , estas personas se les debería tratar como personas hasta el final, o al menos eso creo…

Mictla solo rie a carcajadas, Kimi empuja con el codo una barra de chocolate a medio comer, mictla la huele y empieza a devorarle debajo de la mesa.

La mesa siguen discutendo…

Kimi de manera disimulada, sonrie

Pasillo de los casilleros

Mictla y kimi estan solos caminando

Mictla- no solo eres una cínica, sino que eres una excelente actriz,

Kimi- bueno, es lo que se obtiene al ayudar aun futuro cineasta

Mictla- gracias por el cacao , estuvo delicioso

Kimi- por ultima vez, se llama chocolate, Chocolate, entiendes?

Mictla-Chocolate, cacao , son lo mismo,

Kimi-me rindo

Chukie corre hacia kimi,

Chukie- hoy te toca trabajar sola en "Java Java", segura que estaras bien?

Kimi- no hay problema, tu solo termina esa tarea, que yo me encargo

Chukie- bueno vale, nos vemos en la casa

Kimi – Cuidate

Mictla- En realidad no son hermanos verdad?

Kimi- porque lo dices?

Mictla-porque sus nombres no corresponden a lo que veo

Kimi- te refieres a tus ojos?

Mictla- si, es adoptado?

Kimi- no , yo soy la adoptada

Mictla- interesante

Kimi saca del casillero una barra de chocolate grande

Kimi- y ya que tocamos el tema, me podrias decir que trato es ese que no puedo hacer

Mictla huele el chocolate tartamudea un poco al preguntar

Mictla- es cacao suizo?

Kimi sonriendo

Kimi-si, extra dulce y con extracto de cacao

Kimi balancea el chocolate y mictla lo sigue con la mirada

Kimi- bien cual es el trato que no puedo hacer?

Mictla- no te servira saberlo (este intentando arrebatar el chocolate de las manos de kimi)

Kimi- Dimelo y sera tuyo (acaercandolo a las manos de micctla y alejandolo) Ahhah! Cual es el trato?

Mictla- bueno, si tanto lo quieres saber… el usuario de la death note puede intercambiar sus ojos con el shinigami , asi ver los nombres de las personas al ver el rostro , pero este tiene un costo…

Kimi- y este cual es?

Mictla- La mitad de la vida

Kimi mira directo a los ojos a mictla

Kimi- asi que , si fuera la propietaria, podria tener este poder , pero se me acortaria la vida… .tenias razon, no me serviria de nada saberlo,( esta a punto de soltar el chocolate y lo retrae de nuevo) pero tengo otra inquietud

Mictla- deacuerdo de acuerdo,respóndere, pero suelta el cacao

Kimi- hay otro poder con trato?

Mictla- No, no lo hay (voz en of: Creo)

Kimi- cuantos cuadernos puede haber ene el mundo humano?

Mictla – escuche en el mundo Shinigami que solo pueden haber siete a la vez (intentado arrebatar el el chocolate) pero es muy raro vez mas de tres en el mundo humano

Kimi- eso es!!!!(suelta el chocolate y mictla lo atrapa)

Kimi saca el cuaderno forrado de flores , es la death note, revisa y cuenta los nombres escritos.

Mictla- que haces?

Kimi- Hay otro cuaderno

Mictla esta a punto de morder el chocolate cuando al oir esto voltea de golpe hacia kimi

Mictla – estas segura?

Kimi recorre el camino hacia el Java java, compra un periodico, llega y se pone a trabajar , pone la televisión en las noticias

Anunciador- Bueno, en otras noticias, el recuento de cuerpos por parte de kira es impresionate, desde hace un mes de su reaparición,no hay lugar seguro para criminales en el mundo, el asesino deja su marca con cualquier cosa , lapiz, roca, tiza grafito, la marca personal de este asesino es su nombre, es interesante ver que cambio su modus operando de hace unos años, el solo dejaria un ataque al corazon, pero supongo que quiere dejar ver que sigue vivo y que seguira matando, con que fin? El FBI siqgue confundido

Kimi- mira esto mictla

Mictla se acerca ala barra

Kimi- conte los nombre que escribi, son 27

Mictla-y? que con eso?

Kimi- que hay alguien con otro shinigami

Mictla- debe ser coincidencia

Kimi- al principio, lo pense asi, pero los criminales que no mate, eran de 30 años y fuertes como caballos , mira ¡

Muestra el periodico con la nota de kira "mueren Celia y Miguel Cruz , narcotraficantes de chicago, Kira toma venganza"

Mictla – bueno, es bueno que lo haga asi no?

Kimi- No tanto, siento que no quiere usarla, si tuviera mis intenciones, porque solo a dos…. Algo no me gusta

Llega un cliente

Kimi- bienvenido al Java java, que va a ordenar

Mictla- es increíble como cambia de humor tan rapido

Universidad de Dimsdale

Dormitorio de señoritas

Tottie esta llorando, sentada en el suelo de cuclillas, sostiene algo con ambas manos , es la death note

Tootie- Porque?, porque me toco tener esta miseria?, porque no otro? Porque?

A su lado alguien alto le dice algo

¿??- ya es hora

Tootie- No , hoy no, no pueden haber pasado trece dias?, fue muy pronto

Se acerca este a al cara , es Ryuk,

Ryuk- vamnos, acaso quieres morir?

Tootie- No, pero esto no esta bien,

Ryuk- deacuerdo, (Ryuk mira el reloj)

Ryuk-10-9…

Tootie- deacuerdo, deacuerdo, lo hare

Se seca las lagrimas y abre el cuaderno , enciende la televisión, mira las noticias , Ryuk Rie

Toca la puerta del dormitrio, es Timmy

Timmy- pasaba por aquí y bueno, queria sabré si todo estaba bien?

Tootie-bueno,si, todo esta bien, aquí en el campus,

Timmy-es que bueno, nos dejaste al saber que eras una genio criminalistica y no te vemos mucho ya fuera del campus.

Tootie-lose , fue rempentino el salto de secunadria a universidad y se que muchos ya deven haberme olvidado.

Timmy- No es asi, Muchos aun te extrañan (voz baja: en especial Yo) , bueno, si estas ocupada yo me voy.

Tootie- No no, pasa Por fabor

Ryuk rie al ver entra a Timmy, toote toma rapido la death note y la guarda en un cajon de la cocina , prepara un te

Timmy- las noticias,

Tootie- Hee, sii, aun sigo intentando deducir el caso de kira,

Timmy- veo que sigues investigando….(mirando el piso con apuntes y nombres de criminales)

Timmy- deverias descansar, te ves agotada,

Tootie- Ehh, no , creo que estoy cerca de descubrir algo,

Timmy- deverias, descansar hoy, por tu bien

Tootie- no te preocupes, estare bien (ella trae el te)

Tootie mira la televisión y anota toda estadistica y nombre de crimina lmuerto por kira, revisa libros de re-ojo y toma sorbos de te , Timmy solo la mira con preocupación.

Timmy-tal vez deveria irme,

Tootie tiar todo a su alrededor y lo detiene del brazo,

Tootie- No, quedate , por fabor, quedate hoy

Timmy la mira con lagrimas en los ojos, Ryuk rie de nuevo

Ryuk- tu caballero andante no te protegera siempre

Tootie y Timmy estan acomodados en el sofa frente al televisor apagado,

Tootie- hace cuanto que somos novios?

Timmy- dos meses, porque la pregunta?

Ryuk rien mientras entra en la cocina

Tootie- por nada , es solo que me parece un tiempo tan corto aun

Tootie se acurruca en los brazos de timmy

Timmy- Voz en of: tal vez no devi pedir ese deseo

FLASBACK

Hace 3 semanas

Tootie mira la televisión, Timmy grita desde afuera del dormitorio

Timmy- Vamos a llegar tarde a la película , date prisa

Tootie- Ya voy , Tootie sale con libros y apuntes

Timmy- para que llevas eso?, vamos al cine

Tootie- disculpa, pero es que un profesor me esta promoviendo para algo , un asunto muy importante

Timmy arrebata un cuaderno a tootiey lo revisa, tooie intenta quitarselo

Tootie- Devuelveme eso, no deves leerlo

Timmy- El caso de kira?, no crees que es algo demasiado grande para ti?

Tootie le quita el cuaderno,

Tootie- que? No confias en tu novia?

Timmy- no es eso, es que..

Tootie- olvida a kira, hoy el dia es para nosotros

Lo besa y lo jala de la mochila

Cine

Después de la película

Tootie- que te parecio?

Timmy- Bueno, ha decir verdad, no esperaba que anakin perdiera asi a padme ademas de que …

Un camion para a toda velocidad y se estrella en un poste de luz , se buelca , sale una persona revolcandose de dolor y con heridas

Tootie y Timmy se acerca

Timmy- Señor. Señor, No se ve bien, Tootie, llama a una ambulancia

Tootie – cual es su nombre señor?

Celular- Emergencias?

HombreA- KkkkkKK

Timmy- Si, no se ezfuerze

El Hombre se arranca un dedo que ya estaba amputado por el accidente, y empieza a escribir algo con su sangre : KIRA

Tootie termina de hablar a emergencias y mira el mensaje, llega la policia

Zona del cine acordonada

La policia mira la ecena del crimen, revisan el camion y al sospechoso

Policia A- No puedo creerlo, este tipo es Bort "mad hat" Hamilton, lo hemos buscado duarante meses!!

Tootie se acerca

Policia B- No se pueden acercar civiles

Tootie- soy perito en entrenamiento

Policia B- Como olbidar a Tootie, la novata que resolvio el caso de los diamantes, pase por fabor

Tootie se acerca a policia A

Policia A- Tootie, que bueno que esta aquí, dime que ves?

Tootie- no estoy segura profesor…

Policia A- Por fabor, no estamos en clase, aquí soy el sargento Smith, ahora bien, que ves?

Tootie- Bueno "sargeno", aunque No me lo crea, estube presente en el incidente,

Smith- En serio? Y que viste?

Tootie- No estoy segura, el sujeto perdio el control y se estrello en el poste al aprecer agonizaba y antes de morir escribio eso!

Smith- bueno, cuantas personas habia en el suceso?

Tootie- mi novio y yo fuimos los primeros, junto con los que salian del cine señor

Smith- bueno, ya revisamos a todos los que estaban cerca, y no encontramos nada, a decir verdad, esperaba mas de ti Tootie,

Tootie voltea

Tootie- Disculpe señor?

Smith- si, ha decir verdad, al estar presente, esperaba ver un sospechoso, un indicio, y la promuevo para el proyecto hace dos semanas, sucede un asesinato en sus narices y no me tiene resultados, creo que la relevare del proyecto si no me tiene nada.

Tootie- pero Señor, Profesor

Smith- pero nada!, este es un caso de ineptitud de genio que no acepta sus limitaciones , Muchachos, quitenla de mi vista!

Dos policias escolta a tootie fuera de la ecena

Tootie – Pero profesor!!

Smith- Sargento Smith, Y quiero ver resultados el lunes, o despidete del semestre!!!

Tootie y Timmy regresan al dormitorio

Timmy- estas muy callada, todo esta bien?

Tootie- Eh, si.. todo esta bien, es solo que parece que tendre mas tiempo libre futuramente y ..

Timmy- escuche lo que dijo tu profesor

Tootie- Lo escuchaste?

Timmy- Todo Dimsdale lo escucho, ese tipo grita como ambulancia

Tootie rie un poco

Timmy- yo se que encontratas las respuestas,

Tootie- no lo creo, no hay pistas, no hay sospechosos, no hay nada, y lo peor que lo presencie todo, no tengo excusa, tal vez sea lo mejor

Tootie sube al dormitorio con el animo apagado

Timmy mira subir a tootie

Timmy- estaras bien, puedo quedarme?  
Tootie- si estare bien, no te preocupes

Timmy se aleja y llega a su casa

Timmy- Voz en of: tal vez yo tenga la respuesta

Timmy- Cosmo?, Wanda?

Wanda – pasa algo malo, normalmente cuando bienes de una cita estas feliz, que pasa?

Cosmo- nomalmente nos pides aparecer y traer chocolates y duleces, que paso?

Timmy- esta vez no servira, ella tiene un problema y no puedo ayudarla como novio, pero puedo ayudarla con magia

Wanda- no me gusta el tono de esto

Cosmo- anda, el amor lo puede todo

Timmy- deseo que Tootie obtenga la prueba que necesita

(POFFF)

Mundo Shinigami

Ryuk revisa su death note suspirando

Ryuk- estos dos años se han vuelto muy aburridos

Panoramica del mudo shinigami

Un shinigami hembra se acerca Ryuk (esta se parece a Death de vertigo en manga)

Shinigami A- Ryuk!, tienes que ver esto, no vas a creerlo

Ryuk- Ok, todo es mejor que esto

Ryuk y la shinigami se acercan a un hoyo del mundo humano donde varios shinigamis lo observan y se regodean de la risa

Shinigami B- Miren al poderoso Mictlantecuhtli,!!

Señalado como es manipulado para que salga de la habitación de kimi con un paquete de lo que parecen ser "kisses" de chocolate

Shinigami C- no se como el rey le dejo tanto conocimiento para esto!!

Shinigami D- Talvez se vuelva mascota, Oh espera, que no era mascota ya del rey?

Todos los shinigamis se revuelcan de la risa , Ryuk no rie

Ryuk- me parece aburiido ver a otro shinigami en el mundo humano, quedense con su comedia

La shinigami sigue a Ryuk a otro agujero de humano

Shinigami A-que?, no te parece gracisoso?

Ryuk- a decir verdad, no, me parece aburrido ver a otro shinigami desde este mundo ,

Prefiero ver otra cosa

Ryuk se inca a ver el agujero de humano, la shinigami tambien observa

Shinigami A- Tootie?, que nombre tan extraño

Ryuk- creeme, hay nombres aun mas extraños en el mundo humano

Tootie esta en pijama acostada boca arriba mirando a Ryuk (desde el punto de vista del agujero de humano)

Tootie-desearia que cayera del cielo la prueba que necesito

Sonido: POFF, el estallido pequeño hace que Ryuk suelte su Death note y resbale en el agujero

Ryuk observa como la humana le cae en el estomago la death note

Tootie- que esto? Death Note?

Tootie empieza a leer las reglas

La shinigami ve a Ryuk , este sigue viendo el agujero

Shinigami A- en verdad no piensas ir de nuevo Oh si?

Ryuk queda en silencio un momento  
Ryuk- porque no?, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Habitación de tootie,

Tootie mira sus apuntes y recortes, mira las reglas.

Tootie- Voz en Of: Todo concuerda, si esta es la forma de matar de kira resolvi el miterio, cada criminal salia en las noticias o estaba en internet un retrato de el, el criminal no necesita moverese , solo necesita un rostro y su nombre, no puedo esperar a que mi profesor vea esto!

Ryuk esta detrás de tootie

Ryuk- te diviertes Tootie?

Tootie suda frio al escuchar a lguien en su habitación, toma un lapiz como un cuchillo y se voltea

Tootie no grita, ve la criatura que se postra ante ella,

Tootie- Supongo que tu eres el Shinigami

Ryuk- que niña tan lista , ahora veamos si entendiste las reglas

Tootie- las entendi todas , inculo las de la contraportada

Ryuk- contraportada? Voz en of: Olvide borrar esas reglas

Tootie: asi que todas las reglas son ciertas?

Ryuk calla un momento

Ryuk- si, asi es [Voz en of: porque no?, sera divertido]

Tootie, bueno, esto es evidencia asi que no la usare

Ryuk- pero deves, recuerda las reglas

Tootie pensa en las regla de la contra portada

Si el dueño del Death Note no lo usa después de  
13 días, morirá.

Si el Death Note es cortado o quemado, toda  
persona que haya tocado el Death Note morirá.

Tootie_ eso significa que?..

Ryuk- de veras pensar dos veces en no usarla, o moriras

Tootie- Dios mio, nadie debe tocarla, yo la toque

Ryuk-y eso te convierte en el dueña actual, tienes 13 dias

La semana pasa, aun con la falta de la Death note como evidencia, Tootie logra escalar para conservar su promocion en el proyecto, pero 13 dias pasan rapido y Tootie se pregunta si deviera usarla, hoy es su cumpleaños, y se ha planeado una noche especial com timmy

Tootie se arregla en su habitación, Ryuk la ve acostado en su cama

Ryuk- vas a salir?

Tootie- si, tienes algun problema?

Ryuk-ninguno, es solo que ya han pasado 13 dias y no has hecho nada, no temes morir?

Tootie- ha decir verdad, creo que estas mintiendo, o incluso que esta cosa es falsa, no puede matar a nadie.

Ryuk-bien sera tu funeral,

Ryuk se levanta dispuesto a tomar la death note Voz en of: bueno, fue divertido mientras duro

Azotan la puerta , Vicky entra

Vicky-hermanita, Como vas con el idiota del gusano?

Tootie- no lo llames asi, ya hiva de salida

Vicky- a donde vas?, no te he dado mi regalo de cumpleaños?

Tootie- no lo quiero,

Vicky- Oh si que lo quieres?

Vicky cierra la puerta de golpe

Tootie- Hueles a Alcohol, estuviste bebiendo!

Vicky- tengo puestos mis anteojos de cerveza y te falta maquillaje, vamos a arreglarte

Corte a negro- salto a onomatopeyas y gritos

Tootie llora en una esquina, con el vestido roto t sus anteojos de igual manera y corrido el maquillaje

Vicky- y que no se te olvide que la unica bonita de la familia sere yo

Azota la puerta,

Tottie rompe en llanto, algo cae al suelo, La death note, Ryuk, esta de frente, Tootie la mira fijamente

El campus

Afuera del dormitorio

Vicky sale carcajeándose con una cerveza en la mano

Tootie-Vicky!, Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas mas

Vicky se voltea

Vicky- estas hablando conmigo enana?, veo que al fin te salieron las agallas

Tootie- se acabo Vicky, aquí termina una vida de abusos

Vicky- de que hablas enana , que me vas a hacer? Quien te va a creer?

Tootie saca la Death note y empeza a escribir

Vicky- que vas a hacer? Tu testamento? Dame eso

Vicky le arrebata la death note, ve a Ryu, le baja la borrachera y grita de horro

Vicky- que rayos es esa cosa!!!

Ryuk-uhm, Puedes verme?

Tootie- Puede verte, entonces es cierto, Espera vicky, no corras!!

Vicky corre para huir del ser Shinigami, atraviesa la calle y un trailer la golpea, muere al instante

Tootie se desploma tomala death note del suelo y vuelve a re-leer lo que escribio

Vicky (no se ve el apellido)

Muere arroyada por un trailer

Ryuk rie de la situación

El chofer llama a una ambulacia, ignorando que ya estarde

Ryuk se acerca a tootie

Ryuk-te quedan nuevamente 13 dias

Dias después

Cementerio

Entierran a Vicky

Tootie, Timmy Ryuk miran el feltro

Tootie- Voz baja: Lo siento hermanita

Ryuk solo rie

Timmy- porque dices que lo sientes, aunque fue mala contigo no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte

Ryuk vuelve a reir

Tootie se desploma en los brazos de Timmy

Vuelta del Flasback

dormitorio de Tootie

Se ve a timmy dormido solo en el sofa

Tootie- Voz en of: lo siento timmy, pero si tuve algo que ver con la muerte de vicky, y tambien tengo que mantenerte esto en secreto, por el bien de los dos, terminare esta pesadilla, encontare a Kira y lo matare y después me deshare de esta sucia libreta (se ve a tootie anotando tres nombres y muertes parecidas a las de kira) esto lo tendre que llebar sola hasta el final, porque es mi responsabilidad, mi Maldición.

**Fin del 2° capitulo **

"**maldición"**


	3. Encuentro

**Capitulo 3°**

"**Encuentro"**

Cuarto de kimi

Viendo la tele

Mictla se encuentra devorando barras de chocolate y Kimi en pijama ve las noticias con la death note en la mano

Kimi- ya han pasado cuatro días, y el otro shinigami no ha hecho nada a acepción de los tres de la semana pasada, algo realmente no me gusta,

Mictla- porque no lo olvidas y ya, seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer

Kimi- quizás no, quizás trate de decir algo

Kimi revisa de nuevo la lista de los que no ha matado, pero que mato "kira"

Kimi-Mañana es sábado, voy a salir con mis amigos, supongo que iras

Mictla- supones bien, mientras tengas la libreta te seguiré a donde sea

Kimi- no estas amarrado a mí

Mictla- no es eso, es porque tengo que velar por tu muerte

Kimi voltea de ver la lista

Kimi- velar por mi muerte?

Mictla- así es, cuando mueras la death note carea y tendrá que regresar a su dueño original, de lo contario, otro humano podrá obtenerla

Kimi- o en tu caso, ese ser, cierto?

Mictla se mira la death note

Mictla- a decir verdad, no creo que regrese, mas bien, creo que solo quería algo con que divertirse, es todo

Kimi- y porqué no me dices su nombre y nos olvidamos de el?

Mictla- ya te lo dije, de nada nos sirve saber su nombre si no sabemos su rostro, es la ventaja que el tiene,

Kimi se voltea hacia la lista

Subraya de un color los que ella a despachado y de otro los del "shinigami desconocido"

Kimi-Mictla, mira esto!

HANIBAL NOWELL

DILLAN STOPRECK

AMELIA RÍGHTNACH

Mictla los ve

Mictla- si, son tres nombres Y eso que?

Kimi saca un marcador negro y acomoda los nombres, según la hora de muerte

Kimi- todos eran criminales, uno estaba en México, el otro estaba en**Washington, y el último se encontraba en cuba, pero, si los acomodamos en el orden de la muerte será algo así:**

**Toma del papel **

DILLAN STOPRECK

AMELIA RÍGHTNACH

HANIBAL NOWELL

Mictla: si, son los mismos nombres en orden diferente, que con eso?

Kimi- puedo ver que los shinigamis no tienen imaginación,

Kimi tacha parte de los nombres

STOP

RÍGHT

NOW

Mictla- valla, parece que tenías razón

Kimi- si esta persona que tiene al shinigami hubiera querido solo matar criminales por sentido de justica lo hubiera hecho como yo y esto es la prueba, probablemente tenga que cuidarme de el

Mictla- porque, no lo conoces a el ni el a ti, la única forma que tuvieras cuidado es que tuviera los ojos del shinigami?

Kimi voltea la silla

Kimi- tienes razón en parte, ninguno de los dos nos conocemos, pero si este otro personaje tuvo la inteligencia de mandarme un mensaje de esta manera debo cuidarme más

Mictla- porque?, los asesinatos son mundiales, no hay forma que te detecten oh si?

Kimi- en cierta manera la hay,

Mictla- Uhm?

Kimi- el horario de trasmisiones de noticias varia de país a país, incluso de ciudad en ciudad, asi que si lo sigo haciendo tan cronológico las muertes, probablemente deduzcan que estoy en este estado, y lo demás seguiría por lógica…

Mictla- interesante, veo que a pesar de parecer una humana común no eres tan común después de todo

Kimi- Mictla, que tanto se puede programar la death note?

Mictla- programar?

Kimi se levanta de la silla

Kimi- si, que tanto puedo atrasar o adelantar una muerte?, según las reglas de la libreta, tengo 40 segundos para especificar la forma de la muerte, también funciona con fechas?

Mictla se queda en silencio

Mictla- ha decir verdad, ni yo lo se, he oído de una regla de 23 días, en la que su especificas una muerte con fecha y todo se efectuara en el rango de los 23 días según el calendario humano

Kimi toma un periódico y la death note

Es decir que si anoto a este tipo señalando un nombre y lo anoto en la death note (anotándolo, no se ve quien es) y tomando este día como referencia lo programo para 5 días, en 5 días morirá?

Mictla- según entiendo, así es

Kimi- bueno, en ese caso, (ejercitando un poco los brazos) mas vale que me ponga a trabajar

Mictla- porque?, acaso tienes algo en mente?

Kimi- si, se llama "fin de semana" y este asunto no hará que me lo pierda.

Mictla mira como kimi programa muertes de el día actual a 20 días

Kimi-mañana habrá una feria en la ciudad y no quiero perdérmela por este asunto, además, si tengo razón en otra teoría, el lunes habrá caos por parte de kira hacia el FBI

Mictla mira a kimi trabajar

Mictla- definitivamente no eres una humana común!

Cuarto de tootie

Ella esta otra vez rodeada de apuntes, nombres y fechas con respecto al caso kira

Ryuk la mira mientras devora unas manzanas que robo

Ryuk- trabajando tarde otra vez?

Tootie- robando manzanas de la cafetería otra vez?

Ryuk- me atrapaste

Tootie- casi todos los que estamos en este piso de los dormitorios somos aspirantes a detectives, no tardaran mucho a que alguien se percate que faltan manzanas los sábados y yo tendré problemas

Ryuk- sabes muy bien que no estoy ni en tu contra ni a tu favor (voz en OF: estoy para divertirme) pero no puedes esperar que te haga caso a ti

Tootie- lo se, y me molesta

Tootie cierra un libro

Tootie- maldición!

Ryuk- sucede algo?

Ryuk- (suspiro) no puedo vincular las muertes, ya hice diagramas, ya hice mapas, ya conecte los puntos, aun con las reglas de la death note no encuentro un patrón lógico…lo único en común con las victimas es que eran criminales

Ryuk tira la manzana que estaba mordisqueando

Ryuk- QUE?!

Tootie voltea

Tootie- pasa algo Ryuk?

Ryuk- voz en of: imposible, será que?

Ryuk- Tootie, nunca me ha importado los motivos que investigas ni con que fines estas utilizando el cuaderno, realmente no pongo atención a lo que haces, pero podrías explicarme que tanto buscas?

Tootie mira a Ryuk, se ve tenso, algo que nunca había visto desde que lo conoce

Tootie-bueno, hace tiempo, apareció un asesino que empezó a matar personas en el mundo, la particularidad de este asesino es que mataba criminales, pero era prácticamente invisible, su firma eran ataques al corazón, eso se hizo evidente cuando confronto por primera vez al agente "L", las muertes siguieron por años hasta que hace dos años pararon completamente….hasta ahora ..

Ryuk mira los apuntes de tootie por primera vez

Ryuk- y cual es el nombre de este asesino?

Tootie- Bueno, se hace llamar Kira

Ryuk mira tootie a la cara

Ryuk- y bien, cual es tu teoría , detective?

Tootie se intimida un poco, recupera la compostura y prosigue

Tootie- bueno, cuando pararon las muertes, ni L ni Kira dieron pista alguna si habia muerto uno de los dos, según las reglas de la death note, supongo que hubo mas de un kira hasta el ultimo que no se conoce si fue capturado, sigue profugo o esta muerto… mi teoria es que el ultimo kira aguardo a que se enfriaran las cosas hasta que fuer el momento para volver a atacar

Ryuk vuelve a ver a tootie a la cara

Ryuk- imposible!

Tootie- perdón?

Ryuk- eso que dices es imposible

Tootie- que exactamente?

Ryuk- estas en lo correcto de que hubo mas de un kira, pero eso fue porque kira lo quiso así, pero siempre hubo un solo kira moviendo los hilos de los humanos

Tootie- y porque te debo creer?

Ryuk- porque yo mate a KIRA!

Tootie mira Ryuk con algo de miedo,

Tootie- no te creo

Ryuk-la death note que tienes en la mano es la misma que deje caer en el mundo humano hace años, cayo a manos de un joven que quiso ser el dios de un nuevo mundo, fue un momento divertido, pero en un instante se volvió patético

Tootie- no puede ser, si fuera cierto, porque se la diste?

Ryuk- porque estaba aburrido

Tootie se extraña por la respuesta

Ryuk- el mundo shinigami es un lugar desolado y frio muy diferente al mundo humano, no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y como no deseamos morir venimos de vez en cuando a robar vida de los humanos, por eso es que aunque nos apuñalen, nos disparen o escriban nuestros nombres en la death note no moriremos.

Tootie- entonces tiraste esta death note a mi porque estabas aburrido?(tootie pregunta esto con una expresión dura)

Ryuk- no realmente, ha decir verdad, algo hizo que se resbalara justo en donde estabas, alguien o algo (tootie cambia su facción al oír la respuesta)

**Escena adicional u opcional: **

Cuarto de timmy

Timmy hace tarea

Timmy-estornuda

Cosmo- vaya, que estornudo!

Wanda- sucede algo timmy?  
Timmy- no se, creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi

**Sigue la escena de cuarto de tootie: **

Tootie- bueno si tu mataste a al kira original, significa que..?

Ryuk- este nuevo kira es producto de otro shinigami descuidado

Tootie piensa un poco las cosas desviando la mirada de Ryuk

Tootie- Voz en of: eso no solo significa que yo estaba equivocada, sino que este nuevo kira quiere tal vez lo que no pudo lograr el original, además de logra fama en el proceso, solo espero que mi "mensaje" lo provoque o genere una respuesta

Ryuk- en que piensas?

Tootie reacciona

Tootie- Ehh, en muchas cosas, Ryuk, si tu mataste al Kira original conoces su nombre, podrías decírmelo?

Ryuk se que da quedo un momento

Ryuk-no veo por que no, ya no es el dueño de esa death note, Su nombre fue Light Yagami

Tootie lo anota en uno de los tantos apuntes que tiene del caso kira,

Tootie-bueno Ryuk, hoy fuiste de gran ayuda el día de hoy, creo que di un gran paso a resolver el misterio de este nuevo kira, pero es tarde y a diferencia tuya, necesito dormir

Ryuk- tal vez no lo parezca pero en cierta forma, me recuerdas a alguien con quien tuvo contacto Light (Ryuk mira a Tootie sentada en loto junto a todos sus cuadernos, y se ve en transparente en un cuclillas a "L/ Ryuzaki" )

Tootie- bien, tendré clases mañana y debo descansa, Supongo que estarás allí?

Ryuk- mientras tengas ese cuaderno te seguir hasta que mueras

Tootie- que agradable! (tono sarcástico)

Tootie duerme y Ryuk mira los apuntes

Ryuk- Voz en of: esta aun paso de conectar todos los puntos con respecto a Light, y sera interesante ver hasta donde llega esta niña contra este nuevo "kira", fue una suerte que cayera aquí la death note… porqué esto… se pondrá divertido!!

Cuartel general del FBI

Una sala de conferencias

Detective A- es increíble esta masacre!

Detective B- No se supone que "L" nos garantizo que había acabado con kira

Detective C- Si así es , pero solo mira eso, ya llegan a cien las victimas, no solo esta poniendo en ridículo a la policía mundialmente, sino a nosotros también

Detective A- pero que podemos hacer?, ya hemos intentado de todo

¿??-No del todo

Una silueta en gabardina aparece con una laptop en la mano, no se ve la cara

¿??- "L" tiene algo que decir

La persona abre la laptop, revelando la letra "L" en su interior

"L" con su distorsionador de voz empieza a hablar

L- buenas noches caballeros, como saben, aparentemente Kira a regresado

Detective B- gracias por la información, Ud. nos había garantizado que Kira estaba bajo control, que puede decir ahora?

L- que el no es kira, es un Copycat*

*termino utilizado para los imitadores de asesinos en serie

Los tres detectives se quedan quedos

L- pensé que ya lo habían deducido caballeros, este nuevo kira no actúa como el original en lo mas mínimo, si usa el ataque cardiaco como el, pero el se jacta de ser el verdadero mostrando obligando de alguna manera a sus victimas a escribir su seudónimo y burlarse de la autoridad,

Detective A- como el kira original

L- no es así, el kira original dentro de su orgullo y soberbia no se jactaba de lo que hacia, solo actuaba.

Hay un silencio incomodo

L- bien ahora que he puesto las cosas en claro, quiero saber, como han sobrellevado la situación hasta ahora?, Agente Spencer?

Detective A- bien señor, hemos intentado obtener un patrón de todos los caso en que el "nuevo kira " ha colocado su nombre, y hemos llegado a esta conclusión: es Americana

L- Cual es tu tesis para ello?

Spencer- bien, los asesinatos mundiales han sido mostrados antes en internet pero mas en noticieros, para ser exactos de la zona central de país,

L- Interesante, casi el mismo error que el original, bien, Oakland, que tienes?

Detective B- hemos puesto in filtro de información en cada periódico y noticiero del país, como Ud. lo ordeno, si aparece el nombre y el rostro de algún criminal, si esta en prisión será monitoreado 24 horas , si es prófugo, se hará una caza humana de "solo vivo"

L – E internet?

Oakland- bueno señor, como sabe , poner un filtro en internet es un problema mas grande del que se cree , pero hacemos todo lo posible

L- Bueno ese es un problema, controlamos ya los periódicos de l país, no de otros países, Smith, como va ese proyecto que pusiste en la universidad?

Detective C- muy bien, señor, he presionado a tres estudiantes que han hecho notables progresos, posiblemente los podamos usar para este caso,

L- les dio los archivos que le envié?

Smith- si señor, espero tener algo el lunes algunas respuestas, les di de tarea de aprobación al proyecto descubrir algo notorio del kira original, los evaluare y ….

(L interrumpe)

L- No, Si ese es al caso, yo mismo los evaluare, enviare A Watari el lunes para comunicarme personalmente con ellos, quiero ver sus métodos y que han logrado, si alguno sirve, lo quiero en el equipo de inmediato

Smith-pero señor, con todo respeto, probablemente este perdiendo su tiempo,

L- si hay posibilidad de 1% vale la pena estar allí, buen trabajo a todos en general

Watari se lleva la laptop y se despide cordialmente

En una habitación obscura de hotel, una laptop se ve en la obscuridad

L medita jugando con un ajedrez de cristal en medio del tablero esta la mascara de L (ryuzaki)

Near- Voz en of: de alguna manera, este nuevo kira obtuvo, la manera de asesinar de Ligth yamagi, los cuadernos desaparecieron después de que el caso se cerro, que pudo haber salido mal, y este nuevo kira, que propósito tiene, aparte de el que tenia Light?

Algo no encaja

Watari aparece en el monitor

Watari – serñor Near?

Near- Dime watari?

Watari- cree realmente necesario comunicarse con los "proyectos" de Smith?

Near- se que fue una imprudencia de su parte este proyecto, pero conozco su experiencia, si el dice que hay esperanza en alguien es que la hay, lo creo completamente

Watari- Bien señor, hare los preparativos para el lunes

Near- Bien watari, te veré el lunes

Watari- hasta entonces señor

Near observa un ajedrez de cristal el cual esta ordenado para una partida, alrededor de la mascara, toma el rey negro que tiene grabado "kira" y luego el Rey blanco trasparente con la "L" grabada

Near- voz en of: se que fue una imprudencia, y con que haya un solo calificado, será suficiente, muy bien Kira, tomaste su nombre, pero no lograras llegar lejos, ten por seguro…. Que te atraparemos!!!

Feria de la ciudad

Kimi pasea con todos en la feria, mictla mira los chocolates esperando la oportunidad de robar unos

Kimi observa a un niño llorar, mira a mictla a su espalda con la osamenta llena de chocolate . Mira a su alrededor, mas chocolates han desaparecido.

Kimi- enseguida regreso chicos

Tommy- no notan a Kimi un poco rara estos días?

Todos afirman

Detrás de un puesto de tiro al blanco con pelotas

Kimi y mictla hablan

Kimi- que diablos haces?

Mictla- divertirme, que es acaso algo malo?

Kimi- si cuando tienes la cara llena de chocolate, que crees que diga la gente al ver un cráneo de chocolate flotar por el aire?  
Mictla- eso te molesta?, bien te diré que en cuanto algo toca mi piel, no será visible hasta que lo suelte, en el caso de mi rostro, nadie ve nada a excepción de los que vieron un cacao flotar y los tomaron por locos

Kimi- no tienes remedio, deja de hacer eso, tendrás todo el chocolates que quieras en la casa, de acuerdo?

Mictla- bien, pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el cacao

Kimi- por mi esta bien

Kimi susurra mientras se acerca a su pandilla

Kimi- que eres, adicto a los chocolates?

Mictla- para nosotros , las frutas y los dulces son como el cigarro y el alcohol para ud, en el mundo shinigami, no tenemos cosas así..

Kimi- no es excusa para quitarle chocolate a todo el que se te pare enfrente

Mientras dice esto Mictla le quita otro chocolate a una pareja que pasaba cerca

Kimi- como puedo hacer un mundo mejor si mi propio shinigami es un ladrón choco-adicto?

Mictla (respondiendo con la boca llena) – no soy tu shinigami en si, soy prestado,

Kimi lo mira de reojo

Kimi- me rindo

Llega kimi con todos , miran a kimi muy serios

Kimi- pasa algo?

Lil- bien, cual es el secreto?

Kimi- que?

Tommy- has actuado muy rara estas ultimas semanas, que pasa?

Kimi- no pasa nada, porque debería de pasar algo?

Chukie- en serio, soy tu hermano (mictla ríe) y si te molesta algo, solo dilo

Kimi- de que hablan?, estoy muy bien, no he actuado extraño, o si?

Dil- si eres kimi, dime, donde estuviste ayer en la noche?

Kimi- en mi casa, durmiendo

Dil- durmiendo, Oh en tu nave nodriza, Clon?

Kimi- Dil, no seas ridículo, de ser un clon tendría ombligo

Dil- un truco fácil alíen

Tommy- Dil, basta, no es un clon, pero si estas rara, si algo te molesta solo dilo, OK

Kimi- de acuerdo, gracias por preocuparse, y deja aclarar que soy un clon

Dil- te estaré vigilando

Siguen caminado hacia la casa de los espantos

Mictla-es estuvo cerca, tal vez debas dejar la Death note en casa, no lo crees?

Kimi se toca la barbilla cubriendo con el dedo índice sus labios como si pensara o reflexionara

Mictla- entiendo, no puedes responder mientras ellos estén presentes

Kimi afirma con la cabeza como si estuviera pensando

Mictla- bueno, por lo menos puedes escuchar, como ya te lo dije antes, si alguien toca la death note me podrá ver y oír, aun así, no te he dicho que , los efecto de la death note los puede usar cualquiera, si alguien anota un nombre y conoce la cara, aun si no es el dueño este tendrá el mismo efecto, solo quería que los supieras.

Encuadre de kimi con gota de sudor y de su bolsa de mano conteniendo la death note

Dentro de la casa de los espantos, kimi y mictla miran la atracción por un carro

Mictla- es increíble como los humanos creen…

Cambio de escena, enfoque a Ryuk

Ryuk- …. Que somos en realidad!

Timmy, Tootie y Ryuk sentados en un carro de atracción en la misma casa de espantos

.Tootie- gracias por traerme a esta feria Timmy, aunque al profesor Simmons no le gustara

Timmy, no hay problema, creí que deberías quitarte de la cabeza el asunto de kira un rato

Ryuk- no creo que sea eso posible, humano

Tootie ignora el comentario de Ryuk

Tootie-bueno, esto no parece romántico aun

Timmy- quizás al doblar esa esquina se vuelva romántico

Al doblar la esquina el carro sale un muñeco de esqueleto gritando tootie se asusta y abraza a timmy

Timmy- lo vez?

Tootie se da cuenta, vuelve a sentarse bien sonrojada

Ryuk- veo que también algunos se divierten

Tootie no presta mucha atención al comentario de Ryuk

Ryuk le habla a los globos que tiene tootie en la mano, uno rosa y el otro verde

Ryuk- vamos farsantes, todo mundo sabe que están aquí, se que me ignoran, pero también se que pueden verme

Tootie- Voz en of: a quien diablos le esta hablando Ryuk?

Timmy- Voz en of: porque actúan cosmo y wanda como si ignoraran a alguien?

Ryuk- saben tan bien como yo que no podrán sostener su farsa por siempre, muéstrense!

Tootie y Timmy- Voz en of: que diablos pasa?

En ese momento Ryuk, cosmo y wanda voltean la mirada del otro lado del péndulo afilado gigante y ven otro carro en el que se ve mictla, mictla igual mira hacia Ryuk, cosmo y wanda

Kimi- Susurrando: Mictla, que vez, que hay allí?

Timmy-susurrando: Cosmo, wanda, que pasa?

Tootie- susurrando, Ryuk, con quien hablas?

Ryuk, Mictla, Cosmo y wanda- Voz en of : el otro shinigami

Los tres vuelven a preguntar en su respectivos carros

En orden

Cosmo- no pasa nada

Wanda- Todo esta súper!

Timmy- súper?

Ryuk baja la cabeza hacia tootie,

Ryuk- lo sabrás en su momento,

le devuelve la mirada a Cosmo y a wanda

Mictla- no, no pasa nada, es solo, que creí haber visto alguien

Los carros se alejan en direcciones diferentes

Encuadre a la cara de los shinigamis

Mictla- voz en of: No cabe duda que Los Humanos….

Ryuk: voz en of:…… Son interesantes!!!

**Fin del Capitulo 3°**

"**Encuentro"**


	4. L

**Capitulo 4°**

"**L"**

Tootie entra junto con dos personas mas a una gran aula vacía solo están el sargento Smith (de civil) el sujeto que se hace llamar Watari con una laptop en la mano

Smith- bien, Uds. son el fruto de este proyecto piloto que tuvo el honor de albergar la universidad de Dimsdale, son lo mejor que pudimos encontrar, la máxima expresión de esta institución en lo que se refiere a investigación criminalística , solo tengo que decirles algo:

Se acerca a la cara de los tres

Smith- no me hagan pasar una vergüenza!

Los tres se miran entre ellos desconcertados,

Chica- disculpe señor, no nos iba a evaluar Ud.?

Smith suspira profundamente

Smith- bien, olvidemos a la policía, porque tus poderes de deducción son asombrosos (tono y expresión sarcástica), si así debía ser, pero tendrán el "inmerecido" honor de ser evaluados por un experto en la materia , Watari, ya puedes continuar…

Watari deja la laptop en la mesa y la enciende, Smith solo se sienta en una de las bancas y observa

Aparece en la pantalla la "L"

L- buenos días a todos, según los informes del agente Smith , son lo mejor en la carrera de forense en criminalística, así que entremos en materia

Tootie- Voz en of: L!, nos va evaluar el mismísimo L!

Ryuk rie detrás de Tootie y se acerca

Ryuk- en esta aventura no acaban las sorpresas, espero que no descubra el cuaderno

Pasa primer el chico de gabardina

L- Bien, que hallazgos tienes?

No se escucha al chico ni a L conversar

Tootie- Voz en of: tranquila, lo harás bien, tu encajaste sola todas las piezas, tu lograste revelar su identidad, tienes una "A" asegurada, tranquila, solo ve ahí y acaba con ellos Tigresa!!

L- muy bien, impresionante, un poco floja tu teoría pero interesante, tu sigues samanta

Se levanta la segunda chica llena de un montón de folders y diapositivas

L- tranquila, respira hondo y dame tu material

Tootie- Voz en of: bien, puedo hacerlo, tuve ayuda de la Death note, pero creo que puedo justificarlo, aun omitiéndola por completo, realmente creo que voy a logarlo, voy a lograrlo, voy a lograrlo

L- Bien, excelente presentación, esperemos que tu compañera, Tootie , nos de algo d e su talento, Tootie?

Tootie- Voz en of: estoy frita!!!

Tootie pasa hacia enfrente del la laptop donde habla L

L- bien, según tu profesor, eres la mas joven de este equipo?

Tootie- si señor

L- y eres una genio en tu campo?

Tootie-si señor

L- bien, demuéstralo; dispara!

Tootie, se queda en silencio un rato

En el fondo del aula se escuchan murmullos, Ryuk mira a Tootie enfrente de la laptop

Smith- silencio!

Tootie traga saliva y empieza a hablar

Tootie- bien, para empezar, creo que este Kira a diferencia de mis colegas, es el quinto Kira

Los cuchicheos para, Ryuk ríe , Smith solo pone mas atención

L se queda quedo un momento

L- en que te basas?

Tootie saca uno de sus cuadernos

Tootie- si revisamos desde hace dos años, el primer Kira solo necesitaba referencias y un rostro para poder matar a alguien, este solo mataba criminales, así siguió por años, después durante una trasmisión de la televisora Japonesa Sakura, "Kira" mato a personas que Iban a entrar, no solo criminales, estos ya eran civiles y policías ….

Ryuk- Misa ….que lista!

L- continua, quiero escuchar todo

Tootie- bien después de ese incidente, los asesinatos se duplicaron y normalizaron hasta que durante un periodo de medio año pararon, después prosiguieron, pero esta vez eran criminales elite, para ser exacta, criminales de la mafia japonesa

L- interesante, tienes registro de esas muertes

Tootie- si señor, (sacando otro cuaderno con nombres y fechas)

Ryuk- no creo que hubiera necesitado mi ayuda

L- ponlo enfrente de la pantalla (lo coloca), interesante, prosigue ..

Tootie- bien después de que Ud. o mejor dicho su predecesor siguiera con el caso y arresto y deceso del ultimo Kira de nombre fue Kyosuke Higuchi, las muertes continuaron meses después , hasta que un nuevo Kira hizo que las muertes se duplicaran por un tiempo hasta hace dos años

L se queda quedo por un momento

L- Como sabes que no hablas con el mismo L que atrapo a Kira? , como lo deduces?

Tootie se queda un momento

L- estoy esperando

Ryuk- creo que te atraparon

Tootie- bien señor, después de la captura de Kira , los intentos de captúralo fueron torpes, casi a propósito, como si no quisieran que sospecharan del mismo L de ese momento..

Ryuk-vamos, háblale del cuaderno

L- No estoy seguro, dices que hubo un L falso?

Habitación de Near

Cuarto de hotel obscuro

Near frente a un cuaderno apuntando calificaciones y apilando una torre de dados que tienen en sus caras cráneos y espadas, tira el dado mostrando una cara con la letra L

Near- esta niña…. Tiene algo que me recuerda Elle

Aula de universidad

Tootie- (tartamudeo) si señor

L se queda quedo un momento

L- Impresiónate y bien y esto a donde te lleva, que es lo que deduces?  
Smith- señor, no habla en serio, seguramente estuvo (L interrumpe)

L – no, quiero que prosiga, adelante Tootie

Tootie- bueno, deduzco que el ultimo Kira fue el original, tuvo la forma de darle su "poder" a alguien que fue su error, después este fue muerto, ..También deduzco que ese Kira fue L en sustitución del L original

L- Bueno, si tanto estas segura de que ese L era falso, entonces dime, tienes un nombre?

Tootie- (tartamudeo) si, señor

L- tipealo en la laptop por favor

Tootie se acerca a la laptop

L grita de sorpresa

L- QUE?

Se ve apenas escrito en la laptop Light Yagami

L se queda quedo

Cuarto de hotel obscuro

Near-Voz en of: Increíble, esta niña con pocas pistas pudo darme al Kira real, es demasiada coincidencia, habrá que investigar mas … a menos de que…?

Aula de la universidad

L – Tootie, tienes alguna idea de cómo mata este Kira o los otros anteriores?

Tootie traga saliva, Ryuk solo ríe

Ryuk- vamos díselo, veras que será muy divertido

Tootie- No señor, aunque a diferencia de mis colegas, tengo una teoría un tanto ridícula, para ser exacta, ni siquiera es una teoría

L- dilo, te escucho

Tootie- creo que el asesino utiliza un método sobrenatural para matas a sus victimas

Smith- Vamos señor, en realidad debemos quedarnos a oír esto?, me parece mas lógica la teoría del las capsulas de virus de samanta o la del parche de cianuro de Scott (L vuelve a interrumpir)

L- Smith, por favor, si no puede callarse. Por favor, salga del aula

Smith se sienta de nuevo, los alumnos se ríen un poco de el en voz baja

L- Bien, en que te Basas?  
Tootie titubea un poco es responder

Tootie- bien, solo piénselo señor, Kira solo necesitaba un rostro y un nombre para matar, se jacto de eso en el primer encuentro con L, después el segundo Kira solo necesitaba el rostro, el tercero y cuarto fueron imitadores a excepción de sus victimas a elegir y el Kira original, moviendo los hilos de los otros tres, no hay ninguna arma o virus que mate así con solo conocer el rostro y el nombre, ni mucho menos que viaje contenientes tan rápido como hace el actual Kira…..

L se queda quedo un momento, Tootie suda

L- tienes A+, y quiero hablar contigo después ….

Suena el teléfono de Watari

Watari- Watari….que?, señor L, sintonice el canal 6 por favor

L- que pasa, Dios mío!

Smith- (grito) un televisor por favor!, ahora ¡

En la televisión, canal 6

Varias escenas de presos y criminales alrededor del mundo

Anunciador- lo que ven e s el regreso del Asesino de criminales "Kira", en este momento , han muerto simultáneamente 80 presos alrededor del mundo, 20 criminales prófugos y dos policías en investigación de corrupción todos con la misma característica , un ataque al corazón y en su agonía según testigos y grabaciones amateur , las victimas escribiendo con lo que tuvieran a la mano la leyenda "Kira" (enfoqué a el nombre Kira con sangre)

Aula de la escuela de Kimi,

Kimi trabaja en silencio en un examen aparentemente

Profesor- por favor señorita Finster, baje el volumen a su radio

Kimi- lo siento profesor

Anunciante-(sigue) no sabemos como , pero las victimas murieron, de manera simultanea una con otra a pesar de la distancia, uno muere en Japón y otro en México a la misma hora y otros similares , esto es increíble, (se interrumpe un poco) acabamos de saber de otros dos ….Alan Michael alias "el acosador" acaba de morir en Rusia y Víctor de la Balbuena acaba de morir en California ambos con los nombres Kira en su cercanía, que diablos pasa!….(se empieza ha hacer inaudible )

Mictla – eres muy lista, usar una hoja de la death note para un examen de quimica para hacer tus cálculos y a la vez anotar nombres durante todo el día mientras ya habías escrito unos durante el fin de semana para hoy….

Kimi mira de reojo a Mictla, anota algo en la hoja del examen

Kimi- y eso que aun no he empezado mictla…

Kimi- voz en of: esto es solo el principio, hare lo que el Kira original no pudo lograr, un mundo perfecto, sin maldad, sin asesinos ni violadores, sin robabancos ni estafadores, sera la mano de la justicia, mi mano, porque : YO SOY KIRA!!!

Kimi termina el examen, lo entrega y guarda la hoja de la death note en su mochila,

Profesor- una vez que terminen pueden salir a receso!!

Aula de la universidad

Un pequeño televisor se ve entre los estudiantes

L- igual que el original, se esta burlando, aprendió a manipular el tiempo entre muertes, maldición, necesito hablar a solas con su profesor, pueden retirarse…

Salen todos a excepción de Watari y Smith

Smith- si señor

L- necesito que tenga lista a Tootie en una semana o menos, este Kira empezó a movilizarse, y será mucho peor que los anteriores

Smith- no entiendo señor, porque el apuro?

L- este es un copycat completo, busca ser el verdadero Kira, desde que empezó, no ha matado más que criminales, y Tootie, de alguna manera hizo hallazgos que……hice en el pasado, la necesitamos ya

Smith- pero señor, es una novata, seguro hizo trampa de alguna manera!!

L- lo se, pero para atrapara un tramposo, necesitamos a alguien igual de tramposos

Los pasillos del campus

Tootie y Ryuk van hacia la siguiente clase

Ryuk- eso fue entretenido

Tootie (susurrando)- si dices entretenido por casi muerta, estoy de acuerdo

Ryuk- vamos, conozco al tipo detrás de la computadora, lo impresionaste, seguro tendrás algo que decirte mañana

Tootie (susurrando)- si, que estoy reprobada y que deje la beca universitaria por tramposa

Ryuk- nunca mencionaste de quien fue la ayuda

Tootie (susurrando)- claro "señor L , tengo un shinigami de metro noventa que dice que mato a Kira " por su puesto, no solo no me creerá, sino que viviré de por vida en un manicomio

Ryuk- vamos, pudo haber sido peor

Timmy la espera fuera del aula

Tootie (susurrando) – y la diversión continua (deja de susurrar) Hola Timmy (lo besa ) no deberías estar en clase?

Timmy- terminaron las clases temprano por culpa de mark, pero eso no importa, como te fue con la "evaluación"?

Ryuk ríe

Tootie- bien, creo

Samanta interrumpe

Samanta- bien, impresiono a .. "Nuestro invitado", claro, la Nerd de la clase no podía dejar de lucirse con su teoría, vamos, deja algo para nosotros cerebrito..Uhmp!

Entra al aula toda indignada y sale casi de inmediato de igual manera diciendo algo entre dientes

Samanta- es el colmo, ni aquí estoy a salvo de ello……..

Timmy y Tootie se extrañan, se asoman al aula de clases y ven un televisor mostrando las noticias de Kira

Tootie- Voz en of: eso debió ser lo que hizo que se interrumpiera tan abruptamente la evaluación, no se si tomar nota e ignorar a Timmy o irme ahora

Profesor- a si, la clase se ha suspendido por hoy, si quieren pueden quedarse y tomar nota

Tootie- Voz en of: bueno, ya me hacia falta un descanso después de todo

Ryuk- como en los viejos tiempos….

Tootie- vamos .. te invito a la cafetería

Timmy- bueno.. Oye! , Yo soy el novio en esta relación!

Escuela de Kimi

Clase de educación física

Kimi- Voz en of: todo esta saliendo según lo planee, escribí varios nombres en la libreta duarte la madrugada del viernes (pequeños Flashbacks) y programe varios nombres por clase, y mientras anoto nuevos en el momento, los otros programados mueren simultáneamente, no hay forma d que puedan sospechar de una estudiante…… y esto es solo el comienzo

Angélica- Kimi cuidado

Kimi reacciona pero es golpeada por un balón de vóleibol en la cara y cae al suelo

Kimi- Voz en of: tal vez, debería hoy dejar a Kira descansar

Kimi en el suelo, mientras Mictla revisa las mochilas en busca de chocolate

Mictla- Huelo a cacao…Huele a cacao!!!

Habitación de Near

Cuarto de hotel obscuro

Near mira las noticias y la laptop mientras toma nota..

Near- Tootie… como tienes el nombre de Ligth?

Levanta varias pieza de ajedrez que solo son el rey

Levanta un rey negro con el nombre Kira en rojo gravado en un costado

Near Voz en of- Ligth se empeño a matar a Ryuzaki y también en intentar mostrarme mi supuesto error

Levanta el rey Blanco con una L grabada en la cruz

Near Voz en of- el que supiera que hubo dos L's … se podría deducir por los intentos de capturar a Kira

Levanta otro rey negro, pero este tiene la L en la cruz y Kira en un costado

Near Voz en of- Pero el saber que Kira y L eran uno mismo? Aun yo podía equivocarme con mi 7% pero Tootie lo dijo con seguridad… aun en sus titubeos

Deja la pieza de L/Kira y levanta otro rey con una "L" y" N" gravadas

Near Voz en of- y lo mas desconcertante, el que sospechara de un L y el papel que juego actualmente…tanto Ligth como yo nunca dimos a conocer la muerte de Ryuzaki, los únicos que conocíamos eso es la Spk, el grupo de Ligth y Roger…

Near mira una barra de chocolate a lado

Near Voz en of- Mello no tubo oportunidad y es seguro que su sequito fuera ignorante total del asunto… como se filtro ese dato?

Near revisa la laptop, mira los datos de Tootie en los archivos de la universidad

Near- Tootie… que escondes?, quien te esta ayudando?

Sigue mirando la pantalla mientras juguetea con los dedos un alfil gris

**Fin del Capitulo 4°**

"**L"**


	5. Ladron de Chocolates

**Capitulo 5°**

"**Ladrón de chocolates" **

Mañana del día siguiente

kimi baja del autobús

Mictla- Uno más, uno más!!!

Kimi ignora a mictla por completo

Mictla- no puedes estar enojada por siempre

Kimi se dirige a una parte desolada de la escuela, mictla lo sigue

Kimi en una parte sin nadie del exterior

Kimi- déjame decirte algo, no se como no logras que alguien te vea, ayer cuando hirvamos a casa:

(Pequeños flashbacks)

Kimi- te robaste ocho chocolates de una tienda, me registraron y casi tocan la death note mientras tu devorabas todos a la vez, y finalmente le diste un susto de muerte a mi hermano que cree que la caza esta embrujada al ver una "bomba de chocolate" flotar fuera de la habitación, no y reitero, no habrá hoy ni un solo chocolate

Mictla- no entiendes la situación, si me abstengo de Cacao por mucho tiempo me retorceré como contorsionista chino,..

Kimi- he sido muy paciente con este asunto de los chocolates, pero hoy no, hoy tengo clase de salud y no pienso arriesgar esta calificación…

Mictla- pero …

Kimi deja mictla al oír la campana de clases

Mictla reflexiona

Mictla- que remedio, mientras tenga la death note en su manos estoy a su merced, por lo menos cap tenia una reserva pequeña de donde robar, (suspiro) bien, tendré que conseguirlos de alguna otra manera

Pasillo de la escuela

Mictla mira kimi desde la puerta del salón,

Mictla- tiene que haber otra forma de obtener cacao sin depender de ella, pero cual?

Mictla levita como si estuviera acostado, mira a un chico robusto lamer un chocolate,

Mictla- veamos a donde va ese gordito!

Mictla sigue al chico hasta una puerta que dice "club audiovisual "

Mictla- bien aquí el olor es mas fuerte

Mictla atraviesa la puerta ve a cinco muchachos junto con el recién llegado preparando una animación de muñecos

Chico a- A Robert!, bienvenido de nuevo a la nave nodriza

Robert (chico robusto) – gracias capitán, traigo todo para que trabajemos hoy todo el día

Chico a-incluyendo las "barras de poder"?  
Robert- Afirmativo señor

Robert saca una bosa azul pequeña y la deposita en una mesa mientras vacía lo demás de su mochila que esta repleta de Barras de chocolate

Mictla mira el contenido de la mochila como pirata al oro

Mictla- CACAO, Y EN GRANDES CANTIDADES!!!

Mictla- que dijo kimi que no hiciera?

Mictla tiene una visión de kimi en su cabeza

Kimi dentro de la cabeza de mictla- le diste un susto de muerte a mi hermano que cree que la caza esta embrujada - flotar fuera de la habitación,

Escena chibi de mictla con foco de idea

Mictla- con que fantasma, he?

Mictla ve a los muchachos trabajar, uno escribe en un pizarrón

Mictla-Voz en of: vamos cáete, cáete, cáete cadáver!!!

Mictla ve como un plumón del pizarrón cae al suelo, mictla lo recoge sin que nadie se de cuenta

Mictla hecha unas carcajadas

Kimi en el aula

Esta toma apuntes de una clase

Kimi- Voz en of: raro, ya debería estar mictla robando chocolates, o espiando lo que hago con la death note ahora, ya llevo trabajando una hora anotando criminales y apuntes, donde estará?

Se oye un grito en el pasillo, kimi se sobresalta junto con varios alumnos en el salón, el profesor sale asomándose

Robert- EL AULA ESTA EMBRUJADA, EL AULA ESTA EMBRUJADA!!!

Todos los alumnos en los salones se asoman al ver a los chicos del club audiovisual correr y gritar aterrados Kimi ve la escena

Kimi- voz en of: Uh Oh!, no es bueno

K

En la confusión kimi sale junto con otros alumnos y maestros a la sala de audiovisuales,

Kimi- Voz en of: que no sea el, que no sea el!!

Ven pintadas con plumón rojo grecas mayas y "buus" escritos por todos lados y a uno de los chicos explicando lo que paso

Chico C- y entonces el plumón empezó a moverse solo, no era un efecto o alguna broma del club, se empezó a mover solo, y empezó a escribir eso en la pared, no se que signifiquen las grecas, pero de algo estoy seguro, eso fue real

Director- si, si, no creo en lo sobrenatural, (entra en el aula) creo en un chico travieso que esta aquí y no debe una explicación

Chico c- si, y como explica las 40 barras de chocolate flotar en el aire?, sin ningún cable, lo tengo grabado!!!

Kimi- Voz en of. Flotando en el aire, Mictla!!

Kimi ve la grabación, tanto como el director como el chico ven apilarse chocolates uno a uno en una especie de masa de chocolate, mientras que kimi ve a mictla recogiendo los chocolates tarareando

Mictla- venga con su papi!!

Director- es falso todo, vean se ve los hilos de donde los colgaron

El director entra al aula

Director- vean es completamente seguro es mas veamos estas grecas, seguro trabajaron semanas con una tinta que reacciona con el sol,

Mictla se pone detrás del director con el plumón

Todos los presentes se ponen blancos al ver un plumón flotar en el aire

Kimi solo ve a mictla acercándose a la calva del director viéndola de frente

Kimi niega con la cabeza, mictla afirma con la misma

Mictla escribe con una rapidez sobrehumana sobre la calva del director, (kimi close up) se ve seria y después intentando contener una risa con una mano

El director se voltea de inmediato,

Director- que, que fue eso? Tengo algo escrito en mi cabeza?

Conserje- hem, si señor (se empiezan a oír risitas sostenidas) el conserje intenta contenerse la risa,

Director- Que!, que tengo escrito?

Sale del aula intentando ver que tiene escrito

Director- que, porque tanta risa, que hay allá tras?

Se ve al espalda del director y se le en su calva "inserte cerebro aquí" con una flecha apuntando a la cabeza

El director entra al baño solo se ve la puerta

Director- Maldito fantasma !!!!

Mictla sale del alúa deja caer el plumón, suena la campana de receso, todos van afuera, mictla sigue a kimi que esta intentado estar seria con mictla

Kimi- susurrando: a este extremo eres capaz de llegar por chocolate

Mictla- no era una barra o dos, eran 45 barras de cacao dulce y delicioso, varios humanos me creyeron fantasma, pero valió la pena

Kimi- Susurrando; desacuerdo, donde pusiste tanto chocolate?

Mictla- note voy a decir

Kimi- Susurrando: bueno, solo mantén un bajo perfil hoy,

Mictla- y me darás ese cacao que tienes en tu cajón de ropa inte…

Kimi se sonroja e interrumpe a mictla

Kimi- Susurrando: deacuerdo, deacuerdo, pero no más fantasma roba-chocolate!!

Mictla- Deacuerdo, no más fantasma roba-cacao (voz en of: Hoy)

Kimi se reúna con su pandilla

Tommy- Y vieron lo que tenia escrito el director campamocha en su nuca, eso no tuvo precio, seguramente vio los Simpson ayer!!

Toda la mesa se ríe

Lil- no se quien investigo la escritura maya, pero fue gracioso el mensaje

Phil- y que decía?

Lil- decía "mi cuaderno y mi cabeza por cacao" repetidas veces

Toda la mesa vuelven a reír, Kimi solo forzó una risa mientras ve a mictla enojada

Chukie- por favor, basta de hablar de fantasma, que ayer me paso algo parecido

Kimi- vamos chukie, ya te dije que seguramente lo soñaste

Chikie- yo se lo que vi, y vi una enorme bomba de chocolate del halowwen pasado flotar por el aire

Kimi- estoy segura que lo soñaste

Chukie- ah si?, y como explicas esto?

Chukie saca de su mochila los restos de lo que fue una bomba de chocolate en forma de calabaza dejando el centro de chocolate amargo

Mictla- lo peor que le pueden hacer al cacao es ponerle sabor amargo, Iech!!

Chukie lo pasa

Chukie- vean eso, estoy seguro que son marcas de dientes de un cráneo!!

Sussie pasa por la mesa

Suusie- bien, se que alguno sabe algo de la broma de audiovisual, suéltenlo

Todos se miran extrañados

Tommy- aunque quisiéramos decirte sussie , no sabemos nada , es en serio  
Sussie- no ha oído nada?, ni una pista?

Chukie- creo que fue un fantasma real

Kimi- tal vez chukie tenga razón

Mictla se para detrás de sussie , kimi observa los movimientos de mictla

Sussie- se que fue una broma, no creo en lo sobrenatural

Mictla- en serio?

Kimi- que les parece si vamos al java java después de clases, yo invito la ronda de malteadas

Todos agradecen a kimi, Sussie la mira sospechosa

Mictla- aguafiestas!

Kimi sonrie

Cuatro de tootie, tarde –noche

Tootie entra, deja sus cuadernos votados en el suelo , deja su abrigo encima de la televisión y se deja caer en el sofá

Tootie- que día, no quiero ver ni una sola silueta de disparos

Ryuk- vamos, no te fue tan mal

Tootie lanza un cojín a Ryuk que lo atraviesa

Tootie- cállate, (con la cabeza hundida en el sillón busca en la mesa cercana el control remoto, enciende la televisión )

Sale la leyenda "la nota cómica del día"

Anunciador chusco- parece que "you tube" lo ha hecho de nuevo, esta es una grabación de un fantasma que es adicto al chocolate … y a las bromas

Se ve el video de mictla robándoles los chocolates a los chicos de audiovisual y otra escena escribiendo algo en la calva de un director

Ryuk ve a mictla , este solo ríe de las bromas

Tootie asoma un poco la cabeza

Tootie- de que rayos te ríes?

Ryuk- deberías ver esto, es divertido

Tootie- hoy no Ryuk, quiero dormir un poco

Tocan la puerta

Timmy- Tootie, se nos hace tarde

Tootie- (parecido a un gruñido menor) olvide nuestra cita de hoy

Tootie se levanta y camina un poco tambaleándose hacia la puerta , abre la puerta

Tootie- Timmy, se que hoy hirvamos a salir pero, podríamos quedarnos hoy en casa?

Timmy- día duro en clases?

Tootie- no tienes ni idea

Timmy pasa y se sienta en el sillón, Tootie se sienta junto a el , Ryuk esta hasta el otro lado sentado

Timmy- que paso?

Tootie- el profesor Smith tuvo la idea de tener un entrenamiento especial conmigo, ahora hago desde resolución de acertijos hasta practica de disparos

Timmy- que eso no es muy avanzado para ti

Tootie- si, en especial cuando en mi vida he tomado un arma  
Timmy- como tocaste un arma?

Tootie- Smith tenía una hoja de permiso especial para mi avalada por L…

Tootie se da cuenta de lo que dijo

Ryuk- ya hablo de más

Timmy- entonces, no solo aprobaste, sino que sigues en el proyecto?

Tootie- estas enojado conmigo por no decirte nada?

Timmy la abraza

Timmy- estoy orgulloso de ti que hayas sido elegida para esto, estoy preocupado, pero orgulloso

Timmy espera respuesta baja la cabeza, Tootie esta profundamente dormida en sus brazos, Timmy sin despertar a Tootie, toma el control y cambia de canal

Ryuk.- Oye, yo estaba viendo eso!!

Timmy- susurrando; Cosmo , Wanda

Cosmo- vean a los tortolitos, que tierna escena, trajiste la cámara?

Wanda le tapa la boca a Cosmos , se da cuenta de que Ryuk esta al lado de ellos

Wanda- pasa algo Timmy?

Timmy-susurrando: si, estoy preocupado por ella, parece que su proyecto se ha vuelto peligroso, hay alguna manera de protegerla?

Wanda- sabes que no podemos interferir con magia con el verdadero amor

Cosmo se sienta enfrente de Ryuk, este le devuelve la mirada

Ryuk-que ves enano?, te gusta?

Cosmo- Susurrando: no es muy raro un pendiente de corazón para alguien como tu?

Ryuk- no es raro tener coronitas flotantes y alas inservibles?

Timmy-susurrando: dijiste algo Cosmo?

Cosmo- nada Timmy, solo miro las motas de polvo volar..Weee!

Timmy hace una mueca a Cosmo para que se calle

Tootie habla entre dormida

Tootie- cállate Ryuk!!

Timmy se extraña por la respuesta

Timmy-susurrando: quien es Ryuk?

Wanda- no lo se, seguramente esta soñando con eso

Ryuk ríe mientras Wanda lo observa  
Ryuk- vamos, díganle acercan de mi, será divertido

Wanda- tal vez sea algo de la investigación, no lo se

Cosmo- yo lo se, es un monito azul con un arete de corazón

Wanda lo mira regañonamente, Ryuk cambia su expresión alegre

Ryuk- Monito?

Timmy-susurrando: Tengo una idea, deseo saber la identidad de kira

Las varitas brillan un poco y se hacen de hule?

Timmy- susurrando: que paso?

Wanda – a decir verdad no lo se

Cosmo- tal vez sea mágico

Ryuk- o un shinigami, porque no se lo dicen?

Wanda- aunque me cueste decirlo, tal vez Cosmo tenga razón

Timmy- Susurrando: no se supone que el no matar es una regla del mundo del magia?

Wanda ve a Ryuk

Wanda- si , así es, pero tal vez esto este fuera del mundo de la magia

Timmy ve la mochila de Tootie, la mira a a ella y luego a la televisión con una nota de Kira, este mira de nuevo la mochila con mas detalle.

Timmy- susurrando: Si, tal vez tengas razón

Timmy se levanta muy despacio del sillón depositando la cabeza de Tootie sobre un almohada , Timmy se dirige a la mochila y la abre

Wanda- Timmy, que haces?

Timmy-tal vez no sea el mejor detective del mundo, pero si puedo ayudar en algo a mi novia en su investigación en lo que se concierne al mundo mágico me sentiré bien

Timmy saca los dos cuadernos y de uno de los cuadernos se resbala una cosa,

Cosmo y Wanda se mira, Ryuk les devuelve la mirada y ríe de las caras de ellos

Ryuk- vamos, díganselo!

Wanda- hem Timmy, hay algo que quisiéramos decirte…..

Timmy- que es esto?, (levantando el objeto negro que es un cuaderno) se siente extraño, nuca había sentido un cuaderno así

Ryuk- porque es una death note idiota!!

Timmy- quien dijo eso?

Timmy mira al sillón viendo a Ryuk tomando el control remoto

Timmy grita, Tootie se despierta mira a Timmy y ve que apunta directamente a Ryuk, ve su mano, tiene en las manos al Death note

Tootie- Noo, Porque?

**Fin del Capitulo 5°**

"**Ladrón de chocolates" **


	6. Mentiras

**Capitulo 6° **

"**Mentiras"**

Dormitorio de Tootie

Ryuk, Tootie Y Timmy se miran

Tootie esta encogida en el sillón, Timmy recorre la mini sala leyendo las reglas

Timmy- Porque no me dijiste nada!!, te pude haber apoyado, no me importa poner en riesgo mi vida por ti, en que estabas pensando?

Tootie- exacto, no estaba pensando, creí que si no sabias nada podría afrontarlo sola

Timmy- me mentiste, creí que era una relación honesta

Ryuk ríe un poco, Timmy se dirige hacia el

Timmy- y tú de que te ríes risitas?

Ryuk se carcajea

Ryuk- esto será divertido

Timmy se voltea

Timmy- que es esta cosa?

Ryuk- esta cosa tiene nombre y es Ryuk

Tootie- es un shinigami, un dios de la muerte según entiendo

Timmy se voltea hacia Ryuk

Timmy- si el tocas un solo cabello juro que…

Ryuk- si leíste las reglas bien, yo no puedo hacerle nada si la usa cada 13 días, para hacerlo necesitaría tener la death note en mi poder

Timmy- te diré algo, no me agradas y además…(Ryuk interrumpe)

Ryuk- no me agradas tampoco, pero tus amigos si me agradan  
Timmy sudan

Timmy- de que estas hablando?

Ryuk ríe

Ryuk- se que tu también tienes un secreto, algo que no puedes divulgar porque perderías mucho mas...

Timmy- no se que estas hablando

Tootie- de que esta hablando Ryuk, Timmy?

Timmy- No lo se…

Ryuk- vamos, tal vez yo tenga la solución, (Ryuk apunta a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Timmy) apuesto a que tienes un pequeño libro rosa como si fuera de bolsillo

Timmy suda y duda en meter la mano en su bolsa

Saca de su bolsillo un pequeño libro rosa.

Ryuk- déjalo caer, así podre tomarlo

Timmy lo deja caer al suelo, Ryuk lo toma y lo empieza a hojear

Timmy- en verdad lo estas leyendo?

Ryuk- claro, los Shinigamis leemos y escribimos mucho más rápido que los humanos

Tootie- Timmy, que esta pasando?

Timmy- Quisiera decirte, pero no puedo, no debo..

Expresión de Timmy de preocupación, Tootie empieza a incomodarse más…

Ryuk abre más los ojos conforme va leyendo.

Ryuk- pero yo si (cierra el libro con la leyenda Da' Rules) según veo no hay regla en este libro que diga que los perderás si un shinigami lo divulga, así que….

Timmy suda… Ryuk apunta hacia Timmy

Ryuk- el tiene padrinos mágicos!!

Timmy-NOOOO

Tootie – que?

Timmy espera que llegue jorgen,

Jorgen- (voz estridente y fuerte)- Timmy Turner lo has divulgado ahora tendré que llevarme tus padrinos, a quien le debo este honor de …

Antes de que pudiera terminar Jorgen vea Ryuk

Ryuk levanta la mano

Ryuk- culpable

Jorgen lo ve,

Jorgen- No, el lo divulgo?

Timmy asienta con la cabeza

Jorgen aparece el libro de reglas

Jorgen- tiene que haber una regla para ellos, la debe haber

Ryuk- olvídalo Mr. Musculo, lo revise antes de hacer esto

Jorgen revisa hasta la última página, termina rompiendo el libro

Jorgen- no es justo!!, Hiciste trampa de alguna manera

Ryuk- al contrario, revise cada regla, y olvida bórrale la memoria (apuntando a Tootie) mientras ella sea la dueña de la Death note no podrá olvidar...nunca

Jorgen se dirige a Timmy furioso

Timmy- hare una excepción esta vez, pero será la ultima, no se podrá repetir otra vez

Jorgen se dirige a Tootie

Jorge- y en cuanto a Ti, se te aplicaran las mismas reglas, hablas con alguien de los padrinos de Turner y los perderá para siempre, escuchaste humana?

Jorge se va con un estruendo y deja a Timmy a Tootie completamente perplejos, Ryuk ríe a carcajadas

Ryuk- no te vayas enojado, solo vete!!

Tootie reacciona

Tootie- desde cuando me ocultas esto?

Timmy- desde niños, lo siento, no quería hacerlo, si lo hacia los perdería

Timmy se dirige a Ryuk

Timmy-desde cuando lo sabias?

Ryuk- desde el primer día que llegaste, cuando llegaste tenias un collar rosa, y este me miraba con suspicacia y la pluma verde me miraba siempre, vigilando cada movimiento que haga

Timmy- Cosmo, Wanda, pueden salir

Salen cosmo y wanda

Tootie los observa, los rodea a los dos, luego los mira de frente aparentado no sorprenderse

Tootie- se que los he visto en algún lado… no estuvieron ustedes en mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

Ryuk- bien, veo que al fin esto se pondrá interesante, ahora que no hay secretos entre ustedes me puedo presentar ante Timmy,

Ryuk flota hasta Timmy

Ryuk- como ya dije, mi nombre es Ryuk, soy un shinigami, como mi death note cayo con ella (señalando a Tootie) en el mundo humano, la death note es suya, y ella podrá hacer con ella lo que quiera,

Tootie se encoge

Ryuk- si se apega a las reglas, no te pasara nada a ti,

Timmy- te tengo unas preguntas

Ryuk- puedo intentar responderte, por el precio adecuado

Wanda- Timmy, crees que sea buena idea negociar con un shinigami?

Cosmo- vamos, que tanto puede pedir?

Ryuk- es cierto que ellos pueden conceder cualquier deseo dentro de sus reglas?

Timmy se extraña por la pregunta d Ryuk

Timmy- si, porque?

Ryuk- porque este será mi precio para responderte: quiero para empezar una manzana del tamaño de la sala

Tootie se ríe un poco

Timmy- que es gracioso?

Tootie- concédeselo, veras que será divertido

Timmy ve a Tootie sonreír, suspira de resignación

Timmy- bien, deseo que Ryuk tenga su manzana ideal!

Las varitas de cosmo y wanda brillan y en un Puff aparece una manzana del tamaño del sillón

Ryuk la ve y empieza a babear

Timmy-Ahora podrás decirme exactamente lo que…

Ryuk se abalanza sobre la manzana y empieza a comerla hasta que no queda nada una pequeña panza Asoma del cuerpo de Ryuk acostado en el sillón

Ryuk- ahhhh delicioso, jugosos

Timmy- bien tengo que admitir que eso fue extraño, bien, ahora puedes responderá mis preguntas?

Ryuk- de acuerdo, hare lo que pidas

Tootie sonríe y se acerca a Timmy

Timmy- bien, que exactamente la death note?

Ryuk- la death note es lo que mantiene vivos a los shinigamis, cuando un shinigami mata con una death note, la vida restante de la victima es sumada a la nuestra

Tootie- entonces, cada vez que uso la death note, estoy alargando mi vida?

Ryuk- no, no funciona así con los humanos

Timmy- de acuerdo, según las reglas Tootie es la única que puede usar el cuaderno?

Ryuk - los efecto de la death note será iguales seas el usuario o no

Timmy- porque wanda y cosmo podian verte si nunca tocaron el cuaderno

Ryuk guarda silencio un momento

Ryuk- a decir verdad no lo se, creí al principio que eran shinigamis pero creo que me equivoque

Tootie- y porque no me mencionaste nada?

Ryuk- esta en contra de las reglas de la death note que un shinigami revele haber visto otro shinigami o a su humano acompañante, intente forzarlos para saber que pasaría si sucedía el caso

Cosmo- que bueno que somos padrinos

Wanda se pone enfrente de Ryuk

Wanda- y nos ibas a usar de conejillos de indias? Si no hubieran pasados las cosas como pasaron, que hubieras hecho?

Tootie- nada. El no hubiera hecho nada

Timmy- a que te refieres?

Tootie- como te dijo, el no puede hacerme nada, pero tampoco puede interferir, si las cosas se hubieran salido de control, solo hubiera esperado el resultado solo observando y esperaría que el cuaderno cayera

Ryuk- así es, Tootie ya lo dijo, yo no puedo interfería quien mate Tootie, solo puedo observa y velar por su muerte para recuperar el cuaderno

Timmy- bien, como sabias lo del libro de reglas

Ryuk- no lo sabía

Timmy se sorprende e intenta agarrar a Ryuk de la ropa cayendo se al sillón, se reincorpora

Timmy- no lo sabias?

Ryuk- no, solo adivine

(flasback)

Escena que el da Timmy a Ryuk el libro de reglas

Ryuk- el libro me di cuenta mucho antes de que supiera lo que era

Escena de Timmy en el sillón

Ryuk- Te vi a ti revisando ese mismo libro esperando a Tootie antes de que salieran a una cita y anotando algo, al aun creer que eran shinigamis creí que estabas usándola

Escena en que Ryuk lee el libro de reglas

Ryuk -Me di cuenta de que eran exactamente al leer el contenido, mi intención era dárselo a Tootie para que viera a tus shinigamis, pero al leer las reglas me di cuenta no solo de lo que eran, sino de tanto poder tenias…solo entonces pensé la manera de libarme de una parte de las reglas : Jorgen

Escena de jorgen rompiendo el libro

Hay una regla en su libro que dice: "las creaturas sobrenaturales de otros mundos no tienen influencia sobre el mundo mágico y sus reglas y viceversa"

Al ver la regla del secreto, pensé que esta regla se anula, el mundo shinigami no es parte en si del mundo de la magia, así que no podía ser afectado, si yo decía algo acerca d tus padrinos era porque yo quería, además de que ya has tocado la death note, ya podías verme y oírme, a si que si intentaba bórrate la memoria seria imposible, porque la deah note no tiene influencia en su mundo de manera directa

Termina el flasback

Ryuk revisa el libro y lo vuelve a hojear

Ryuk- aun un pequeño párrafo acerca del mundo shinigami, : "los humanos con padrinos que tengan contacto con shinigamis deberán intentar mantener el control y alejar al humano del shinigami Y/o el humano al que sigue a menos de que este estén ligados de manera sentimental"

Wanda – perdón Timmy, no podíamos decirte, porque las reglas son claras, teníamos que mantenerte seguro

Timmy- hace cuanto cargas con esto?

Tootie- desde que murió Vicky

Ryuk ríe

Timmy revisa la death note , y luego mira el primer nombre de la lista después de los nombres en japonés…

Timmy- en verdad tu la…..?

Tootie- fue un accidente, sentí que no pasaría nada y no pensaba en ese momento…yo ..yo

Tootie se desploma en llanto en brazos de Timmy

Timmy- trato de pensar que decir, pero no se me ocurre nada

Timmy la abraza fuerte

Ryuk- Voz en of: los humanos son interesantes

Timmy levanta la barbilla de Tootie y la mira a los ojos,

Timmy- ya no te preocupes, ya no esta sola, vamos a sobrellevar esto, recuerdas cuando Vicky supo que éramos novios?, quiso colgarnos del techo de tu casa

Tootie ríe tímidamente

Timmy- esta es solo una prueba más para nosotros, y vamos a superarla,

La besa y la deja en el sillón, Ryuk esta sentado a su lado

Wanda- es por eso que también no podíamos decirte nada Timmy

Cosmo wanda y Ryuk en coro: no podemos interferir con el verdadero amor

Ryuk- esa regla me parece interesante, es una suerte que no tengamos nada así el mundo shinigami (dice esto al tomar el control y prender la televisión, ríe un poco al ver que Hard gay esta en la televisión)

Cosmo y wanda se alejan un poco de Timmy y Tootie

Wanda- que haremos con el (señalando a Ryuk) ya se volvió algo casi incontrolable

Cosmo- no lo se, no se me ocurre nada

Wanda- eso no es novedad, pero será un problema mayor si no hacemos algo

Cosmo- lo único que podemos hacer es vigilarlo, quizás se aburra y decida marcharse

Los dos ven a Ryuk riéndose de las payasadas de Hard gay

Cosmo y wanda – no lo creo

Timmy y Tootie se levanta y van hacia la puerta,

Timmy se dirige a wanda

Timmy- wanda, podrían dejarnos a solas unas horas, necesitamos hablar para aclarar nuestras ideas

Wanda-claro Timmy, pero que hay con ….? (Señalando a Ryuk )

Tootie se acerca a wanda y le susurra al oído algo, Timmy lo escucha, wanda ve a Timmy que asienta con la cabeza

Timmy- eso deseo!

Wanda alza su varita y cosmo aparece con una caña de pescar que tiene como carnada una manzana

Wanda – Oye Ryuk!, mira lo que tiene cosmo para ti

Ryuk voltea y ve a cosmo

Ryuk- deliciosos

Cosmo- si la quieres atrápame

Y Ryuk persigue a cosmo por todo el dormitorio

Campus de noche y luna llena

Tootie y Timmy sentados en una banca del campus

Timmy- y que piensas?

Tootie- que lo he puesto en peligro, de alguna manera

Timmy- No te preocupes, he librado mayores peligros por ti

Tootie se sonroja

Tootie- quiero saber

Timmy- saber que?

Tootie- quiero saber que debo hacer y no hacer con padrinos mágicos cerca

Timmy- porque?

Tootie- para que no les pase nada a ti y a ellos

Timmy la ve muy seria

Timmy- estas segura?, son muchas reglas

Tootie-si, esto en parte es mi responsabilidad, y debo asumirla

Timmy la toma de la mano

Timmy- ambos la asumiremos

Escena panorámica de picada en la que Timmy y Tootie leen en libro de reglas

Cuarto de kimi

Kimi con pijama buscando algo en un cajón y mictla insistiendo algo

Mictla hace una cantaleta extraña

Mictla- cacao, dulce, con café, con vino, con jugo, el cacao es el mejor jugo de astlan cacao, cacao, cacao…

Kimi intenta ignorarlo, pero pierde loes estribos

Kimi- quieres dejar eso de una vez, es molesto!!!

Mictla- no puedo, hoy voy a obtener una pieza de cacao de Oaxaca!!

Kimi- lo que hago por un momento de paz

Sacando de un cajón un trozo enorme de chocolate que mictla atrapa con las fauces

Kimi va hacia el televisor y prende en las noticias

Anunciador- y eso le da una oportunidad a nuestro equipo local de ganar la copa del estado, Una nota seria ahora; Kira ha establecido su reino de terror de nueva cuenta después de dos años de ausencia, el "asesino de criminales" ha dejado una marca de 200 victimas reconocibles, las autoridades han tomado medidas para salvaguardar la vida de los criminales menores, algunos incluso se han entregado voluntariamente a cambio de protección contra el famoso Kira, pero como en el caso anterior, no se sabe como poner a salvo a tantas personas , incluso varias ejecuciones programadas para hoy alrededor del país fueron ejecutadas antes de tiempo por este mismo atacante invisible, la autoridad nos dice que guardemos la calma por ahora, que trabajan en el caso… en otras notic…

Kimi baja el volumen

Mictla esta detrás de ella aun mordisqueando su chocolate

Mictla-haz logrado algo interesante estos últimos días, y ahora que piensas hacer?

Kimi- nada,

Mictla deja de mordisquear y pone atención a kimi

Kimi- si por lo menos ya han encajado la mitad de piezas que yo del Kira original, ya sabrán que debo tener para matar a un criminal, el rostro y el nombre, hoy note algo regresando a casa, revise las mismas noticias para ver cuantos habían caído, la mitad cayeron …sabes porque mictla?

Mictla- tal vez olvídate algo del rostro?

Kimi- no mictla, temo que eso no es posible porque tengo buena memoria

Kimi se voltea a mictla

Kimi- revise en mi computadora y cada nombre correspondía a cada rostro exacto

Mictla- supongo que tampoco lo escribiste mal?

Kimi- así es, cada nombre estaba bien escrito y con letra legible, como dicen en las reglas

Mictla- entonces, si no fue el rostro, ni tampoco el nombre seria que….?

Kimi- los nombres de esos criminales eran falsos

Mictla se queda quedo un momento, revisa en su cinturón de cráneos y saca una pequeña libreta negra y la empieza a revisar

Mictla- veamos…. Creo que por aquí esta .. Así: "para que la death note sea efectiva, es necesario que el nombre y el rostro coincidan, si se da el caso de un nombre falso, la death note no tendrá efecto "

Kimi ve a Mictla con sarcasmo

Kimi- eso ya lo sabia sin que me lo dijeras, se deduce con las reglas de "bien escrito y con letra clara"

Mictla- lo se, solo pensé que tenias dudas

Kimi- además que es eso?

Kimi señala a la libreta pequeña de mictla

Mictla- esto?, es una libreta donde anote las cosas mas importantes de mi manual del cuaderno "How to Use"

Kimi- existe un manual para la death note?

Mictla – si, en el mundo shinigami, esta libreta son solo anotaciones mías de lo que considero mas importante

Kimi-puedo verlos?

Mictla deja caer la liberta

Mictla- claro revísalo

Kimi abre la libreta y se decepciona al ver los apuntes en un lenguaje totalmente desconocido…

Kimi- que es esto?

Mictla- mis apuntes, las reglas

Kimi- no eso, que es estas líneas y curvas tan extrañas?

Mictla- es cierto, ningún humano ha visto el lenguaje Shinigami, así que ninguno lo sabe leer

Kimi- me alegra que me lo dijeras a tiempo

kimi le da la libreta

Mictla- además, si tuviera en mi poder mi manual no podrías leerlo aunque pudieras porque (pasa las paginas de su libreta hasta la mitad) y cito: "En el mundo de los shinigami existen algunas copias de lo que los humanos llamarían un manual de usuario para el Death Note en el mundo humano. Sin embargo, no es permitido entregar esa guía a humanos."  
Kimi- ya veo, me diste la libreta solo para burlarte

Mictla- no, en realidad pensé que podías leer el shinigami, y las reglas según recuerdo no tienen nada escrito de pasar apuntes a otro humano

Kimi- bien (suspira) veo que fue noble de tu parte pero inútil darme algunas ventajas

Kimi se dirige a su escritorio y abre su computadora

Mictla- temo que tendrás que descubrirlas como todos los demás humanos

Kimi- si, bien, Porque quisiste darme las reglas?

Mictla guarda su libreta y se acerca a kimi

Mictla- un shinigami no esta obligado a explicar todas las reglas a los usuarios de la death note, de hecho, los que no tiene acceso a ese manual casi no tiene idea de que reglas hay en la death note excepto su reglas escritas, pero tu eres diferente, eres interesante…

Kimi se voltea con el logo de Windows en su espalda

Kimi- no te estarás enamorando de mí?

Mictla- nosotros, los shinigamis, desconocemos esos términos que llaman amor, odio o tristeza, de hecho, algunos creemos que solo tenemos el aburrimiento como sentimiento real

Kimi mira a mictla por primera vez con ternura y se voltea

Kimi- eso es… algo muy triste

Mictla- quizás, pero es como nosotros vivimos

Kimi abre internet

Pone en el buscador "Kira"

Descubre una página de foro

Kira

"El asesino que vino a salvarnos a todos"

El mal se ha propagado por mucho tiempo

El salvador que vino desde el abismo ha venido a detener su

Marcha y convocar a los fieles

Si crees en el regreso de gran dios Kira

Entra a este sitio

Kimi accede al sitio

Kimi- mictla, mira esto!

Mictla lee el intro del sitio

Mictla- " este es un sitio que se dedico a promover el regreso del salvador Kira, muchas veces fuimos ignorados por la autoridad pero hoy, sabemos que Kira a regresado, que el mal no triunfara y que los que hacen el mal, serán castigados, alégrense, que el mensajero divino ha regresado!!" parece como si te estuvieran esperando

Kimi- no, no esperan a kimi Watanabe, esperan a Kira el salvador, bien creo que seria grosero no entrar

Kimi accede al sitio

El sitio es un enorme foro con fotos y nombres de criminales tanto famosos como menores, hay un lugar para explicar su caso, hay muchas respuestas afirmando que son el verdadero Kira ,otros de personas comunes y otros definitivamente ,policías , pero todos reunidos por una razón, porque creen en el regreso de Kira

Mictla ve un nombre y lo señala en la pantalla

Mictla- que este es uno de los que anotaste y no murió

Señala un asalta bancos, kimi revisa la death note y ve el nombre y la foto

Kimi- si es, pero el nombre es diferente, yo lo anote como Arthur Mclaren y aquí dice que se llama Guillermo Nimvel,

Kimi agarra una pluma y la death note …esta duda

Mictla- que esperas, ya sabes el nombre.. Pasa algo?

Kimi baja la pluma y la aleja de al death note

Kimi- si, demasiado fácil…

Mictla- Uhm

Kimi- no te parece demasiado fácil?, pongo Kira en un buscador como haría cualquiera y aparece este sitio, invitando al mismo Kira a matar a los delincuentes, casi todo esta puesto como "en bandeja de plata", como una trampa, lista para atrapar al asesino Kira …

Mictla- entonces, crees que sea una trampa de la policía?

Kimi se voltea a mictla…

Kimi- no solo de la policía…sino del mismísimo L

**Fin del Capitulo 6° **

"**Mentiras"**


	7. Ayuda Inesperada

**Capitulo 7° **

"**Ayuda inesperada"**

Cuarto de Kimi

Close up de la cara d Kimi

Kimi- no solo de la policía…sino del mismísimo L

Mictla mira a kirie, atraviesa a kirie, se acerca a la pantalla y regresa a vera kirie a la cara

Mictla: No veo ningún nombre con L , quien es el?

Kimi toca la computadora y accede a una parte del sito "historia"

Kimi- L fue durante mucho tiempo el enemigo acerrimo de kira durante la estadía en japón, supe eso de mi padre..

Mictla voltea a la pared con si buscara a alguien

Mictla- no sabia que tu padre había viajado a japón

Kimi- me refiero a mi padre biológico, el estuvo presente durante una ejecución kira

Flasback

Un hombre en una oficina en japón

Kimi narrando papa tenia un negocio cerca de shinjuku cuando ocurrieron los primeros asesinatos, al principio pppppensó era una coincidencia, pero durante una vvvvvisitao, estaba hablando con unos compañeros de negocios y escucho por primera vez el nombre de Kira, hablaban entre ellos como de un superpolicia o algo asi, y así entonces, sucedió…..

Escenas cortadas de Lind. L Tailor hablando por television en una pantalla enorme, seguidas de la letra L

Kimi narrando- mi papa estaba allí , cuando sucedió el gran enfrentamiento de kira y L , vio como este lo condenaba de matar criminales sin ninguna autoridad, y entonces juro llevarlo a al corredor de la muerte

El mismo hombre viendo la pantalla

Mi padre vio cada palabra, desde la ejecución d Lind. L tailor, hasta las palabras finales de L

Fin del flasback

Kimi frente la computadora

Viendo una foto de la plaza donde L hablo en publico

Kimi- esa fue la primera aparición de L, seguramente el kira original murió o fuer arrestado, pero lo que yo pienso…

Kimi se voltea hacia mictla

Kimi- es que escribió su propio nombre en la death note

Mictla- para que haria eso?, se que los humanos son propensos al suicidio, pero porque?

Mictla dice eso rascándose la cabeza

Kimi- para no ser atrapado

Kimi se levanta de la silla

Kimi- solo piénsalo, su lo hubieran atrapado, estarían buscando un cuaderno con las palabras "death note" escritas en la portada, o buscarían la forma de encontrarr a los Shinigamis, y ni sisqueira hay referencia en este sitio

Mictla termina de mordisquear su chocolate

Mictla- si, pero recuerda que….

Kimi interrumpe

Kimi- si si, se la regla de si lo tocan te verán, pero si lo hubieran atrapado, alguno de estos policías hubiera puesto la palabra "death note" o "Shinigami", de hecho, te lo voy a probar!

Kimi accede al buscador del sitio y coloca la palabra shinigami

Kimi- mira, no salio nada (sin ver la pantalla)

Mictla se acerca a la pantalla

Mictla- de hecho, hay una cosa

Kimi mira

Kimi- que?

Kimi se acerca a la pantalla

Kimi- imposible , no puede ser real

Kimi lee el usuario del comentario Greedman21

Greedman21- me entere por medio de un amigo que trabajo en la SPK que kira mataba con un cuaderno, también lo escuche decir que tenia un trato con un shinigami, alguien sabe si es cierto?

Kimi revisa cada comentario de respuesta , hay desde burlas hasta afirmaciones locas de cómo seria la death note, pero un comentario capta su atención

Buzzlightyear12- de hecho, se dice que el cuaderno esta en posesion del gobierno de los Estados unidos después de la captura de kira, no se ha podido comprobar nada acerca de lo que dices del shinigami, pero creo aun que debe haber alguien con su nombre fuera

Kimi- sabes lo que significa Mictla?

Mictla- que …el kira original fue capturado?

Kimi revisa las fechas de comentarios,

Kimi- si y no solo eso, que el gobierno tiene una death note en su poder!!

Mictla- eso es imposible

Kimi voltea hacia el

Mictla- en el mundo shnigami la muerte de un dios de la muerte es noticia que corre rapido, y hasta donde yo se , no ha habido en los últimos años una muerte por falta de uso

Kimi- que quieres decir?

Mictla- los shinigamis tenemos pocos anhelos,pero uno es no morir, y para ello, bajamos a mundo humano y matamos algunos para alargar nuestras vidas, cuando matas un humano, en realidad alargas mi vida…

Kimi lo mira con temor un poco, luego reacciona

Kimi- vaya, no pensé que los shinigamis pudieran morir

Kimi-podemos y no queremos…

Mictla saca de nuevo su cuaderno de apuntes

Mictla- el único registro de un shinigami que estuvo apunto de morir fue hace unos año… uno llamado………..Shidoh y logro recuperar su death note de la tierra de otro shingami que la robo .. su nombre era …..era… no puedo entender mi propia letra!!!

Kimi lo mira primero con sarcasmo y luego se da cuenta de algo

Kimi- Mictla, como pudo robar una death note a otro shinigami sin que se diera cuenta?

Mictla deja de revisar su cuaderno

Mictla-en realidad es un truco muy fácil, al igual que con mi libreta puedo escribir que es la death note y no notarias la diferencia

Kimi- eso me deja pensando, si la afirmación de este tipo es cierta, es posible que haya un cuaderno en manos del gobierno….pero que sea falso.. y eso significa que, (señalando el comentario de Buzzlightyear12 con el dedo) este comentario si viene de L

Mictla- entonces, que harás?

Kimi se sienta en su cama

Kimi- bueno, usar los nombres de criminales del sitio seria lo mas lógico, pero se nota ahora que es una trampa, una trampa muy vieja, si miras el comentario (mictla revisa la pantalla) veras que el comentario es de hace exactos dos años, y eso me deja pensando que kira pudo hacer un movimiento extremo para no ser atrapado, dejando un cuaderno falso, y el shinigami que lo acompañaba recuperando el original.

Mictla- y entonces?

Kimi se acuesta mirando hacia el techo

Kimi- el sitio según veo es un poco mas viejo que la desaparición de kira, así que se me ocurre que: el sitio fue hecho por seguidores de kira y la policía lo retuvo como una trampa O´ al revés, la policía monto el sitio y los fanáticos vinieron

Mictla- aun así usarlo es riesgoso

Kimi- no del todo

Kimi se levanta de la cama

Kimi- si lo usara desde mi casa con la death note seria muy fácil rastrear las visitas de usuarios y visitantes con las muertes, incluso programandolas. Pero en el java java hay mas de una computadora y eso significa que cientos de personas al día utilizan esas computadoras, lo único de debo hacer es visitar la pagina en el java java en los momentos mas concurridos, y programo las muertes para después y listo, Cualquiera en ese momento pudo ser kira

Mictla mira a kirie y ladea un poco la cabeza

Mictla- no cabe duda que no eres una humana normal, y eso me gusta ¡!

Kimi se levanta de la cama, anota la dirección del sitio y apaga la computadora, regresa a su cama

Kimi- sin que L lo sepa, el me estará ayudando a impartir mis castigos, la justicia de kira sera la que prevalezca , y L sera suministro

Kimi se ríe un poco antes de caer dormida

Kimi- un poco irónico , no, Mictla?

Mictla mira a kirie dormida

Mictla- voz en of: si, eso creo

Tres días después

Cuartel general de FBI

Una persona corre por los pasillos hacia una oficina

Persona- jefe, jefe , debe ver esto el jefe

La persona entra a la oficina en donde un hombre corpulento y watari abriendo la laptop son interrumpidos

Persona- jefe, jefe

Hombre corpulento- que pasa jose?

José toma aliento se reincorpora le habla al jefe

Jose- mire (dándole un papel que tenia en la mano) recuerda el sitio d los sectarios que confiscamos hace un año y que mantuvimos para atrapar a kira?

Jefe- si, a mi parecer fue una perdida de dinero y recursos, (empieza a leer el papel, al bajar la mirada se dirige a watari) Watari, ya contacto a L?

L- lo escucho jefe F, , que ha pasado?

Jefe – el sitio dio frutos

L- no me sorprende, este nuevo kira quiere considerarse un dios al igual que el anterior, y al tener un séquito de seguidores, lo empezaran a abastecer de victimas, era predecible, bien, tiene ya el numero de victimas?

Jefe- no solo es, creo que deveria ver esto.

El jefe tipea la dirección del sitio y se abre, solo que en vez del intro se abre un archivo de video, en este se lee claramente un fondo en tela el nombre "kira " una voz distorsionada en japones empieza a hablar

Kira-(todo en japonés) Saludos a todos, creo que no hay necesidad de presentaciones, si están viendo esto es porque creyeron fielmente en mi regreso y en mis ideales de justicia, cuando vena este video, como prueba de mi identidad, ya habré matado a 300 criminales desde el lunes pasado, y si aun no creen, matare al criminal Rogert S. Morgan, que violo a cinco niños y los destrozo en el estado de colorado, la policía no lo arresto por falta de pruebas, pero yo no perdono tales vilezas y prometo que el día 6 de mayo /200X , a las 15:30 estará muerto donde ajoro a sus victimas y se suicidara ahorcándose, tendrá en su mano derecha una carta hacia mi donde me confesara su crimen.

L- es Hoy, que hora es?

Jefe – 15:25

El jefe toma el teléfono de inmediato

Jefe – manden unidades a la escena del crimen del caso Morgan….No me importa que tengan un desfile ahora, solo háganlo!!!!!

El jefe cuelga el teléfono

L- ya intentaron rastrear el origen del video?

Jose- (pequeño tartamudeo) si señor, lo intentamos, pero aunque parezca increíble, pare provenir de todos lados

Sigue el video

Kira- Se tambiénqque el famoso "superdetective" L intento detenerme la ultima vez, pero esta vez no correrá con tanta suerte, se que de alguna manera ya averiguaste el como imparto la justicia, pero eso no me importa, seguramente también tienes un cuaderno en tu poder, si eres tan listo, porque no haz usado tal poder para detenerme , o tienes miedo de ver a un shinigami? (termina el video y el sitio se abre normal)

Jefe y jose- Shinigami?

Sigue el video

Kira- y si aun después de esta demostración no están convencidos les sugiero que vean atentamente la próxima semana en Abc la programación nocturna. Creo que les parecerá convincente a los incredulos

Cuarto de hotel obscuro

Near se encuentra en shock

Near- voz en of : imposible, quien dejo salir tal información, como sabe del cuaderno, este kira se torna no solo peligroso, sino impertinente, ha anunciado su crimen , y es peor, al igual que el segundo kira, el menciono los shinigamis, (near se calma, toma cubo rubick y lo empieza a ensamblarr) no , este no puede ser el kira original, light esta muerto, y aunasíí es posible que lamenciónn del shinigami una coincidencia, seestat burlando de nosotros, y lo ha hecho publico en la red, devemos paral los medios antes de que se haga mas grande (termina d armar el cubo por colores)

Oficina del FBI

L- jefe , explíqueme eso de que el video viene d todos lados

Jefe- si veré señor L, parece que de alguna manera , kira ha logrado meterse a varias computadoras en el mundo, que enviaron el video parte por parte de manera simultanea.

L- un hakeado anti-rastreo, muy listo, que paso con morgan?

Jefe- (pequeño titubeo)- creo que llegamos tarde

Colorado, zona cercana a un lago

Varias unidades de policía y forenses en la zona , fotografiaran el cadáver de Rogert S. Morgan, esta ahorcado desde la punta de un arbol hasta llegar a ras de suelo, en la mano derecha se encuentra un sobre que tiene escrito "de kira para L" un forense toma el sobre con una pinzas y lo mete en una bolsa de evidencia

De repente un forense pisa algo…

Forense A- Hum?

Empieza escarbar y encuentra debajo de donde esta colgado un montón de huesos viejos y juguetes infantiles

Forense B- Oh diablos!, malnacido, si fue el

los forenses también escarban los huesos

laboratorio forense de colorado

Zona de la morgue

Se ve un forense de espaldas trabajar con el cadáver de Rogert S. Morgan,

Habla hacia una grabadora colgada de su cuello

Forense- hora de la muerte, aproximadamente alrededor 15: 00 horas , sujeto Rogert S. Morgan, caucásico, 1, 85 de estatura, aproximadamente unos 70 kilos, 35 años, y soltero!!

Llegan watari y Smith

Forense- que bueno que llegan, tienen correo y es muy interesante (alzando las fotos de la carta )

Watari abre la laptop, smith se pone guantes esterilizados

Smith- bueno, que paso aquí, Doc?

Forense- bueno , si ve el cuello es obviooo que fue uahorcamientototo , pero me parece que no solo fue suicidio, pero si vemos los niveles en la sangre que acaban de llegar de laboratorio, (pasandole los resultadosmith yh yhy luego a watari que los pasa enfrente de la pantalla)nivelesivels de adrenaestánestan casi hasta el tope, lo que me hace suponer que este tipo estaba intentando ahorcarse unos veinte minutos antesde lograrlo

L – es decir que de alguna manera Kira lo obligo?

Forense- no no, claro que no, buscamos de todo, huellas , sangre , marcas de golpes y tortura, este tipo esta mas limpio de un predicador en lunes

Smith- y que hay con "el oro paquete", Doc?

Forense- los cadáveres son otra historia, ha estad hay desde hace cuatro meses, había de todo, identificaciones, pases de autobús, juguetes, todo estaba allí, pero eso no es lo mas extraño

L- y que fue lo extraño?

Forense- que el tipo segun las pruebas los habíaatraídoo esa mañana,asíí es, incluso, la carta es unaconfesiónn completa, el como atrajo alas victimas, el como propino el crimen y el como burla lapolicíaa, le devio tomar por lo menos dosdíass escribirla,

(señalando la carta embolsada) y se pone aun mejor, la parte dirigida a usted señor L (watari acerca la laptop) vera que es muy interesante (el forense señala una parte que esta subrayada encima de la bolsa)

L, Conoces a Lind. L Taylor?

Esperare una respuesta

Kira

Smith- díganme si estoy loco, pero esa no fue la primera carnada que uso para provocar a Kira?

L no responde de inmediato

L- si así fue, veo que de alguna manera tratamos casi con el kira original, tal vez tengamos que adelantar los planes….

Java java

Por afuera

Kimi- me voy a la casa, los veo en clase

Toda la pandilla se despide

Kimi es seguida por mictla

Mictla- fue muy inteligente de tu parte usar esa cosa de computadora para enviar el video y fue mas inteligente de tu parte el método que utilizaste para despistar a L

Kimi- susurrando: si, realmente creo que fue el mejor de todos

Flasback

Hace dos días

Mesa de reunión de la pandilla

Kimi- Voz en of: hora de show

Kimi- chicos, estoy escribiendo una novela de misterio y me atore con el final, me ayudan?

Tommy- claro kirie, solo dilo,

Chuckie- no una novela de fantasmas, verrdad?

Kimi- No chuckie, ( este suspira) es una novela policiaca dark

Chuckie- voy a tomar mas pudin, alguien me acompaña?

Kimi- verán, estoy escribiendo el final de un asesino de niños que burlo a toda la policía del país, y es atormentado por sus pecados , es la escena cumbre donde busco que se suicide de manera irónica , pero estoy atorada en ello, me ayudan (pasa un cuaderno con anotaciones)

Phil- Rogert S. Morgan? , kirie res mas creativa que eso, copiaste eso de la tele

Kimi-si, lo siento, luego le cambiare el nombre al personaje principal

(se sonroja) Voz en of : olvide cambiarle el nombre, que tonta!  
Dill- bueno, tal vez los extraterrestre lo abduscan y luego lo sueltan en el espacio exterior

Kimi- Dill , no hay cabida de aliens en las novelas policiacas, pero me gusta tu idea de una alucinación

Tommy- que tal si , sufre una alucinación por una noche de borrachera y ve los fantasmas de sus victimas?

Kimi- que buena idea tommy, la anotare ahora

Voz en of de kirie- anotare las ideas mientras con una hoja calca y uan hoja de la death note estare anotando las ideas hasta completarlo (esa misma imagen)

Lil- si, se emborracha, alucina unos fantasmas, que lo atormentan durante toda la noche (mientras las descripciones continúan , se ve los hechos de Rogert S. Morgan, pasar)

Pasa angélica

Angélica – dejame ver eso?, se lo arrebaba a kimi y lo lee

Kimi- Voz en of: que bueno que pegue las hojas con cinta

Angélica toma una pluma y empieza a escribir

Angélica.-esto le falta picante

Angélica se lo da a kirie

Kimi- esto es bueno

Tommy y los demás se acercan

Tommy- angélica, eso es muy bueno,

Angélica- gracias

Kimi- voz en of : angélica escribió,"después de que sus fantasmas lo torturaron toda la noche antes de volverá a la realidad le ordenaron que muriera en el mismo sitio que los había enterrado" no es la firma de kira, pero servirá

Tommy toma el cuaderno

Tommy- escribe mientras habla : " el se repetía lo que los fantasmas le ordenaron en la caminata fúnebre hacia su tumba, _buscaras el árbol mas grande cercano a nuestras tumbas, subirás la copa y ataras-ese extremo a el y…._

Phil lo arrebata

Phil- Escribe mientras habla: _llevaras todo lo que te incrimine con la escena del crimen _

Lil- Vamos Phil, que criminal haría eso?

Kimi- No No, me gusta , lo dejaremos

Chukie regresa

Chukie- aun siguen con eso?

Phil- vamos solo faltas tu para darle un final espectacular

Chukie lee lo escrito

Chukie- bueno… no se si esto les gusta, pero me parece bien. (escribiendo algo)  
Kimi lee lo ultimo

"Y entonces el asesino una vez terminada su obra la admiro durante un instante,lleno de arrepentimiento, subió una rama y se coloco la soga, mirando en su mente a las victimas de su horribles actos debajo de ellas, como en un foso de entrada al infierno, aceptando su destino,salto de la rama . calculando mal, el asesino le ahogo lentamente en vez de rápidamente como había planeado…dejando el cuerpo del asesino pendiendo de la fosa de entrada al inframundo"

Todos miraron a a chukie despues de leer el ultimo párrafo

Tommy- eso es poesía

Phil-serias mejor que **alfred hitckock**

**Angélica- Oye, yo también ayude!**

**Lil- un poco cruel no?**

**Chukie- bueno pensé que seria justicia poética …**

Kimi- gracias amigos, espero que puedan leerlo todo cuando termine

Angélica- solo recuerda nombrarme en los créditos cuando lo publiques, deacuerdo?

Kimi- claro angélica

Llega sussie

Sussie- Porque tanto escándalo?

Kimi- me ayudaban a hacer un final para una novela policíaca que estaba escribiendo

Sussie lee todo lo anterior

Sussie toma una pluma

Sussie- a esto le falta un epilogo, un cierre

Le da el cuaderno a kirie Kimi lo lee

cuando encuentren el cadáver la policía , encontraran un sobre estará dirigido al (espacio en blanco) , en el el asesino describirá todo lo que hizo con las victimas con lujo de detalle, probando su culpabilidad y exonerando a los otros sospechosos….

Kimi- porque dejaste el espacio en blanco?

Sussie- para tu detective estrella, Toda historia de crímenes tiene un detective terco en resolver el caso, o el tuyo no lo tiene?

Kimi- ah si, si lo tiene (voz en of: como no se me ocurrió eso? )

Suena el timbre del final de receso

Todos van a sus salones

Tommy alcanza a kimi

Tommy- espero que te haya servido de ayuda

Kimi- si tommy, gracias, Susurrando: mas de lo que crees

Kimi caminado de frente por la escuela, silueta de mictla detrás solo los ojos rojos y riendo

Fin del Flasback

Kimi-Susurrando lo único que tuve que hacer después es colocar el nombre de Rogert S. Morgan y detalles dentro del sobre y finalmente la hora de la muerte, tuve que ajustarla a como decía en el video , pero creo que quedara bien, seguramente L debe estar como loco pensando si soy el kira original que escapo…

MIctla- y como evitaras que te atrapen con ese video

Kimi-susurrando: mictla, sabes tan bien como yo que el video lo envié en la noche desde el java java, solo argumente que había olvidado algo después d cerrar y el resto fue muy fácil con un hackware

Mictla- Hackware? Es una especie de música?

Kimi-Susurrando: luego te lo explico, ahora tengo que ver como entrar al sitio desde el java java sin que sea computadoras del local

Mictla- bien, pero espero que sepas lo que haces porque si…..que es ese olor?

Kimi- Oh No!!(volteando a todos lados )

Pasa el mismo chico de audiovisual saboreando un cono de helado de chocolate

Mictla lo sigue con la mirada, saca de su cinturón de cráneos un plumon rojo

Mictla sale en su caza

Kimi-susurrando fuerte: espera Mictla

Escenaa en que se ve que el gordito grita "elfantasmaa chocolatero, Auxilio!" y mictla detrás de el con el plumón "solo quiero cacao en hielo es todo" Kimi cubriéndose la cara y voz en of :" esta va a ser una laaaarga semana!"

**Fin del Capitulo 7° **

"**Ayuda inesperada"**


	8. Noche de Juerga

**Capitulo 8° **

"**noche de juerga"**

Fraternidad de la universidad de Dimsdale

Tootie y Timmy sentados en un sillón mientras toman "algo"

Ryuk los ve detrás del sillón, lo acompañan cosmo y wanda en forma de abejas

Ryuk- eso que hacen los humanos, están escasos de manzanas o alcohol?

Wanda- se llama baile, los humanos bailan al ritmo de la música, es muy fácil, verdad cosmo, Cosmo?

Cosmo baila en la cabeza de un estudiante

Cosmo- zumbando, Zumbando!

Wanda solo lo ve con vergüenza

Tootie deja su bebida en una mesita y jala a Timmy al salón- pista de baile

Tootie- vamos a bailar…

Timmy- oye espera

Escena de Tootie y Timmy bailando lo que seria electrónico

Vista del Dj

Tootie observa al Dj, tiene una camisa nueva

Estudiante a- Cool, no?, la consiguió en un portal dedicado al garbage, tal vez se vuelva una moda en el campus

Estudiante B- si, ya quiero conseguir una

Tootie la observa con mas detenimiento, la camiseta dice "kira was here" con un ángel y una espada ensangrentada en ella

Tootie- Timmy, ve la camisa del Dj

Timmy la ve,

Timmy- me parece de mal gusto

¿??- de mal gusto, pero a la moda

Timmy se voltea mientras Tootie se pone roja de coraje

Esta Trixie Tag tomada del brazo de un atleta

Timmy- que haces aquí?

Trixie- no es obvio, es una fiesta universitaria, y para ganar puntos de popularidad, estoy aquí con el chico más popular del campus

Tootie quita a Timmy para hablar con Trixie

Tootie- si sabe el rector que estas aquí no solo te correrá…

Trixie con facción tranquila

Trixie- tranquila, que el sabe que estoy aquí

Señala un rincón donde un tipo de lo que parece ser un traje de vestir con una pantalla en la cabeza esta bailando sobre barriles

Rector- Y cual es el himno internacional del universitario?

Varios estudiantes- la universidad de… (Interrumpe con un "shhhhh" el rector)

Rector- es … FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA !

Tootie mira con desdén a Trixie, toma Timmy del brazo

Tootie- pues mi novio y yo nos vamos…

Trixie lo toma del otro brazo

Trixie- pues deja que mi EX - novio bailemos una pieza lenta

Timmy y el atleta- tengo voto en esto?

Trixie y Tootie- NO!

Timmy se logra zafar y se sienta en el mismo sillón

Ryuk lo ve

Ryuk- que pasa?

Timmy- susurrando: nada lo mismo de siempre, solo no te metas y no saldrás herido

Cosmo y Wanda se tientan en la cabeza de Ryuk como abejas y sacan palomitas y sodas

Cosmo- palomitas?

Wanda- no gracias estoy a dieta

Trixie- es el colmo que aun habiéndolo ganado aun creas que me intereso

Tootie- a si?, y como explicas el "quiero una pieza lenta" le pertenece a la novia por derecho!!

Trixie- fue ni novio, así que cuenta

Tootie- el Ex dice que fuiste, es decir que eres pasada de moda

Trixie – Mueca de ofensa- como te atreves a decirme tal cosa?

Tootie- lo digo y lo repito, pasada de moda

Trixie- cerebrito geek

Toma a los primeros estudiantes

Estudiante A- oh No, no otra vez

Estudiante B- Sabemos que se pondrá feo cuando ellas pelean,

Estudiante a- apuesto 20 dólares a Tootie, la novata

Estudiante B- y yo a que Trixie la hace pedazos ¡!

Estudiante A- acepto

Enfoque de nuevo a Trixie y Tootie

Trixie- al meno no soy un cerebrito, geek de lentes panorámicos

Tootie- si, pero yo se me ganar la vida, no extiendo la mano para que "papi" me de todo

Estudiante C- Uhhh eso debió doler!!

Trixie- bueno, admito que papi me da ventajas, pero esas ventajas no son nada comparadas con estos "dotes" (mostrando su figura ROPA SOLO ENTALLADA)

Tootie- y dime, cuanto pago papi para tanta silicona?, lo mío es 100% natural nena

Estudiante chica A- Ahu…golpe bajo!!, Donde hay un réferi?

Rector asomado se del piso – Réferi dice que es movimiento legal

Y azota de nuevo al piso

Trixie- Ahh, atrevida, cuestionas mi belleza natural, no que vio Timmy en ti?

Tootie- para empezar, no le robe su peluca Cher

Timmy intenta esconder la cara en el sillón

Timmy- Wanda, ya acabo todo?

Wanda- shhh, viene la mejor parte

Cosmo se ve con guantes de estadio y gorra de béisbol con doble refresco

Cosmo- vamos Tootie

Trixie-bien admito que mi peinado es un poco similar, pero no crees que las colitas pasaron de moda?

Estudiante chica b- que golpe, mañana le dolerá!!

Tootie- al menos a Timmy le gustan por las "mañanas"

Estudiantes de la A a la Z – Uhhhhhhhhh, golpe mortal!!

Trixie- y que vio, las "planicies del Sahara"?

Estudiantes chicas de la A a la Z- Ahhhh, Golpe bajo otra vez!!

Rector – lo permito!

Tootie – Ahh, como te atreves a decirme eso con tanta silicona?

En esta parte entre más se insultan mas se acercan cara a cara

Trixie- Roba novios!!

Tootie- operada de silicona

Trixie- geek sin clase

Tootie- niña consentida cabeza hueca

Trixie- cegatona sin "pecho"

Tootie- Perr….(Smith interrumpe)

Smith- BASTA USTEDES DOS

Tootie se calma

Tootie- profesor Smith, cuanto tiempo lleva allí?

Smith-lo suficiente para apostar en contra de Ud. y ganar 20 dólares al perder primero los estribos

Estudiante C- no es justo, como iba a saber que ya iba a tirarla al ponche

Tootie mira abajo a sus manos

Tootie- iba a que?

Escena que ellas están juntas de cara y Tootie enfila su manos para aventara Trixie a la mesa de bocadillos

Tootie mira Trixie, esta solo esboza una sonrisa de triunfo

Smith-señorita Tag, le pediré que regrese a su casa y no regrese a esta institución, Otra vez!

Trixie- bueno, de cualquier manera esta fiesta ya se tornaba aburrida

Trixie se retira y jala a l atleta con el que vino, asoma la cabeza una última vez antes de irse

Trixie- cegatona "sin pecho"

Escena de Tootie siendo detenida por todo el equipo de futbol americano y Timmy

Tootie- Yo la mato, déjenme 5 minutos con ella!!

Smith- Señorita Tootie, entiendo que la señorita Tag y Usted hayan tenido sus diferencias en el pasado como toda estudiante de secundaria normal, pero le recuerdo que es becada universitaria… ya no hay cabida para esta institución para esa clase de niñerías

Tootie baja la cabeza

Tootie- si señor

Smith cambia la expresión y se susurra algo a Tootie

Smith- pero aquí entre nos, si se merecía lo que le iba a decir

Tootie sonríe con la cabeza baja

Smith- el resto de ustedes hay clases mañana, así que se acabo la fiesta

Típico ahuu de se acabo la fiesta

Estudiante A- bueno será otro día

Estudiante B- otro día mis narices…págame!

Timmy y Tootie ya se van cuando Smith detiene a Tootie

Smith- Timmy, necesito hablar con Tootie a solas, podrías…?

Timmy- claro

Timmy sale de la casa de fraternidad aparecen cosmo y wanda en forma de letreros

Timmy- Cosmo, quédate con Ryuk y escucha todo lo que le digan a Tootie, deseo que tu y Wanda sean micrófonos ocultos

POOF!

Cosmo aparece de nuevo como abeja en la cabeza de Ryuk con un micrófono pegado a su tórax

Ryuk- de vuelta tan pronto? Eso fue entretenido

Cosmo- y no has visto cuando pelean en el gimnasio, ese día se dieron en el..

Wanda por el trasmisor – concéntrate idiota!

Smith y Tootie están en medio de la casa de la fraternidad, Ryuk mira Tootie con interés

Tootie- bueno, supongo que no vino a bailar?

Smith levanta un maletín plateado y se lo da a Tootie

Tootie- que es esto?

Tootie lo va a abrir cuando Smith la detiene

Smith- son las nuevas órdenes de su nuevo jefe

Tootie- jefe, de que habla profesor?

Smith saca del bolsillo de su camisa una USB con una L grabada en ella,

Smith- debe ver esto cuando este completamente sola, sin su novio ni otra persona

Ryuk- eso será imposible gordito

Smith- una vez que lo vea y copie los archivos deberá destruir la USB, que no quede rastro de ella

Tootie- Porque?, solo soy una novata

Smith- (mira a todos lados para confirmar que están solos) si lo se, pero L, cree que ya nos puede servir de ayuda después de l entrenamiento de la semana

Tootie- bien… pero que hay con Timmy?

Smith- mientras no sepa nada no habrá ningún problema,

Tootie mira de reojo a ryuk que nota a leguas l a Cosmo-abeja escuchando todo

Tootie- bueno, pero no será fácil, el descubrió solo lo que hacia de la tarea cuando era tarea

Smith- estoy al corriente de ello

Tootie- lo estaba?, Como

Smith- la familiaridad con la que ustedes se llevan, solo se da en dos tipos de relación, una es cuando comparten un secreto, que es la más obvia

Tootie- y la otra?

Smith- cuando están casados

Tootie se sonroja por completo

Smith solo da una carcajada y una palmada a Tootie en la espalda

Smith- tranquila .si L dice que nos sirve es por algo, no creo que se vuelva agente de campo,

Tootie sigue sonrojada

Smith- bien eso era por lo que vine, y quien sabe, si hubiera llegado mas tarde estaríamos reviviendo el suceso de la sala de emergencias con al señorita Tag y usted

Tootie se pone seria

Tootie- no lo defraudare señor

Smith sale

Smith- se que no lo harás novata,

Timmy entra

Tootie se sienta en el sillón y muerde un cojín

Ryuk- veo que esa humana te irrita mucho, porque no la anotas y terminas con todo este asunto?

Tootie- lo haría si no supiera que me tiene más envidia ella a mí que yo

Timmy- veo que tienes un nuevo trabajo

Tootie deja de morder el cojín

Tootie- ahora se como te enterabas de todo

Tootie agarra a cosmo del torax

Cosmo- nos descubrieron, abortar la misión, abortar

Y desavence en un PuFF!

Timmy- se que es un poco sobre protector, pero es que …

Tootie- alguna vez hiciste algo similar por Trixie?

Timmy suda – no, nunca tuve la necesidad

Tootie se pone seria un momento y luego sonríe

Tootie- me alegra, es algo que podría presumirle si pudiera a esa cabeza hueca

Timmy- tal vez si tomamos un te podríamos charlar un poco

Tootie- si esta bien, (toma el maletín) de cualquier manera no había mucho que hacer aquí, vámonos Ryuk, Ryuk?, Donde esta Ryuk?

Ryuk sacando las manzanas de un barril

Ryuk- que? No hay nadie aquí, seria un desperdicio no comerlas

Dormitorio de Tootie, Timmy y Tootie toman Te

Timmy- Y bien, quieres decir algo?

Tootie- Odio a Trixie Tag

Timmy- pero sabes que yo te elegí a ti, no entiendo la molestia

Tootie- es porque eres hombre, son cosas de mujeres

Timmy- bien…de acuerdo, se que es un mal comienzo para tu nuevo proyecto, pero que te parece si…

Tootie- olvidaba ver eso

Tootie sube a la mesita el maletín y lo abre

Dentro hay una laptop blanca, una identificación falsa para Tootie, un cinturón de mujer, un bolso y una placa de policía

Timmy- que es esto?

Tootie- no lo se, pero estamos a punto de averiguarlo

Tootie abre la laptop, la prende e inserta la USB

Aparece la L en la pantalla

L- saludos señorita , espero que este sola la ver esta grabación, lo que ve dentro del maletín son su nuevo equipo en la investigación en el caso Kira, habiendo estudiado su desempeño durante la semana creo que nos servirá como agente de investigación mas que de campo, en esta USB se encuentra la información necesaria para que empiece a trabajar sobre el ultimo "comunicado de Kira" que tuvimos recientemente, que por sus profesores que tubo un pésimo rendimiento en el camp de tiro, pero en la identificación de cuerpos en la "granja de cadáveres" tuvo excelente resultados.. lo que la convierte en un elemento fundamental en la investigación, también reitero que su nombre falso, solo deberá usarlo fuera del campus, dentro del campus podrá seguir siendo Usted, por eso le entregamos todo este equipo, el cinturón tiene una hebilla que al apretarla dos veces se comunicara con watari, quien le regresara la llamada lo mas pronto posible, el bolso tiene un doble fondo a prueba de rayos x y detector de metales solo EN CASO de tener que darle un arma , Finalmente, la placa de policía le da acceso a todo archivo policiaco conforme al caso de Kira , si ve bien su identificación falsa esta puesta como agente del FBI , así que por favor, no abuse…

La laptop será nuestra única comulación directa conmigo, así que si siente amenaza deshágase de ella, mientras es un regalo para la investigación y que no tenga que usar ninguna computadora del campus, no se preocupe, solo Smith, watari y yo sabemos que la tiene y se hizo prácticamente indetectable para usted

Copie los archivos de la USB y destruya la misma una vez terminado, me despido por ahora agente Too…No agente Cordelia Turner…bienvenida a la SPK

Se cierra el archivo y se ve el escritorio de la laptop

Ryuk- parece que el niño sabe como llamar la atención

Timmy- es muy riesgoso, tal vez debas renunciar ahora…Tootie?

Tootie empieza a copiar los archivos....su semblante es serio

Tootie- Timmy, solo te lo preguntare una vez.. Así que se sincero conmigo

Timmy suda por estas palabas

Tootie voltea hacia la cara de Timmy

Tootie- alguna vez has visto un cadáver?

Timmy- que?

Tootie se vuelve de nuevo a la pantalla

Tootie- te digo esto porque se que lo que hay dentro de estos archivos es muy duro, fue duro para mi la primera vez en la "granja"…necesito que seas sincero conmigo

Timmy suda

Timmy- nn nunca..

Tootie mira la pantalla

Tootie- aun quieres seguir con esto, ya estas mas que en riesgo con la death note, y ahora estoy metida en esto….te comprenderé si no vuel…

Timmy la interrumpe y la besa

Timmy- Tonta!, si estoy aquí es porque me importas, y no me importa que L o Kira o Shinigami se ponga enfrente, yo estaré a tu lado

Tootie lo mira con sorpresa, y luego con ternura

Tootie se devuelve a la pantalla un poco sonroja

Tootie- casi susurrando: Gracias

Ryuk da un semblante de un poco aburrido y se dirige a la cocina en buscad e una manzana

Tootie recupera la compostura al oír que termino de copiar

Tootie va mirar el archivo y recuerda a Timmy

Tootie- aun no se si quieras seguir con esto… para mi, fue impactante ver un cadáver la primera vez…(vista al dedo de Tootie hacia la tecla "enter")

Timmy le devuelve la mirada y la toma de la mano en el teclado, ambos presionan la tecla

Se abren una carpeta con el nombre Kira, varias subcarpetas por año y una carpeta que dice hace 1 un día con la leyenda "urgente"

Tootie la abre, hay fotos en varis ángulos del cadáver de Rogert S. Morgan, de las victimas del, el reporte policiaco y finalmente la carta de Rogert S. Morgan con el sobre "de Kira para L"

Tootie mira con atención la carta

Timmy- quien es ese, y que diablos le pasó?

Tootie- Rogert Scott Morgan, trabajador de industria ganadera de colorado, en su caso, se le acuso de que había matado y ultrajado a 3 niños en un año, pero la falta de pruebas en los cadáveres lo dejo libre, según esta carta, sus victimas eran 7, un policía encontró los cadáveres restantes cuando piso un fémur rompiéndolo por casualidad

Ryuk- no parece uno de los trabajos este Kira

Tootie mira de reojo a Ryuk que mordisquea una manzana tras otra y se devuelve a la pantalla

Tootie- Ryuk tiene razón, según las reglas de la death note, se debió tomar mucho tiempo para escribir esto... y no es su firma habitual, para ser exacta…parece

Timmy- una mezcla de ideas…

Tootie. Exacto…como si más de una persona hubiera escrito su destino

Timmy- bien, a acepción de las fotos, no parece tan difícil esto

Tootie- Lo es, (Tootie mira la pantalla la carta) menciona fantasma, arrepentimiento, dolor, es como …. Si estuviera escribiendo un libro de terror

Tootie mete un navegador a internet y busca el juicio de Morgan

Ve los archivos de registro grafico, señala la cara de Morgan

Tootie- mira la cara de Morgan…(cara a lápiz prismacolor) no se ve ninguna facción de arrepentimiento, ni de culpa, mas bien se ve sonriente cuando mira las pruebas, Kira manipulo sus acciones para que el pudiera morir así, no pudo escribir esto en 6 minutos

Ryuk- de hecho hay una trampa que aprendí de Light..

Tootsie y Timmy voltean a Ryuk

Ryuk- si se escribe solo los detalles de la muerte y la hora, no pasara nada, pero al anotar junto a ello o completando con el nombre de la persona con las reglas, la muerte se efectuara según lo escrito…si no pasa de 19 días humanos

Tootie- entonces, Kira hizo que de alguna manera, alguien más escribiera el final de Morgan solo para despistar a L

Timmy- bueno es parece que resuelve el misterio de la muerte de este tipo.

Tootie- si pero me intriga en mensaje de Kira para L

L, Conoces a Lind. L Taylor?

Esperare una respuesta

Kira

Timmy- quien es el?

Tootie- en el principio del proyecto investigamos al Kira original, Lind. L Taylor fue la primera carnada para sacar a Kira a la luz publica, L debe pensar que posiblemente el Kira original escapo, pero lo delata la carta…casi lo hizo adrede

Timmy- ….parece que logramos algo hoy, y ahora?

Tootie- solo nos queda esperar que L se comunique conmigo para darle mis avances…

Ryuk- L debe estar esperando tu respuesta, (voz en of: si es que no sospecha de ti)

Timmy reflexiona un momento….

Timmy- tal vez tenga la solución al problema, si pido..

Tootie- te ruego que no lo hagas…

Timmy mira Tootie muy seria

Tootie- si de repente Kira es detenido y las muertes siguen aun estamos apegados a la regla de los 13 días, si no tengo una solución a ello, tendré que seguir como un falso Kira hasta que averigüe como deshacerme de la libreta, comprendes?  
Ryuk ríe….

Timmy- de que ríes?

Ryuk- lo sabrás en su momento

Timmy se vuelve a Tootie

Timmy- bien, bueno, al menos Cosmo y Wanda me darán un consejo…Cosmo ..wanda?

Aparece un papel enfrente de Tootie y Timmy

No podemos atenderte en este momento

Hay una asamblea de emergencia en mundo mágico

Espera unas horas

Cosmo y Wanda

PD:

Por ahora Tootie, no utilices la death note

Tootie- que no la utilice?

Mundo mágico

Sala de asuntos importantes

Cosmo y wanda frente a una especie de tribunal con la cabeza baja

Nota: la sala es visualizada en tamaño como una cámara de opera …enorme

Jorge camina enfrente de cosmo y Wanda con semblante serio

Jorge- debería despojarlos de sus alas ahora, debería desterrarlos del mundo mágico, que me lo impide?

No hay respuesta de cosmo y wanda

Jorgen - Su ahijado es uno de los mas notorios en el mundo mágico, logro mantener el secreto hasta la secundaria, lo entiendo, entiendo que no podían separarlo de su novia según las reglas, lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es porque no pidieron ayuda antes de que esto fuera el circo de hoy?

Cosmo y wanda no responden

Jorgen- bien, en vista que ninguno de los dos ha dicho algo en su defensa no me queda otra opción que destituirlos como pardr…

¿??- ALTO TODOS!!

Jorgen – quien demonios se atreve a….

Mientras Jorgen se voltea se ve una sombra que lo cubre todo

Escena

Un ser enorme negro por completo, sin rasgos, ni cara cubre completamente la entrada a la sala, este se encuentra sentado en un trono de cráneos que asoman ante la sombra-ser que impone en toda la sala, en una mano sostiene una gran guadaña que se ve igual a el, sin rasgos solo un manchón negro plano

(Una idea de espacialidad, Jorgen se ve MUY pequeño a comparación con el, referencia directa de tamaño: Malebolgia)

Jorgen- con voz más calmada: su majestad

Wanda voltea tímidamente

Wanda- su majestad?

Vinky llega con una trompeta, la figura se impone y no la toca

Vinky- pequeño tartamudeo- ha llegado, su majestad, el rey Shinigami

Cosmo y Wanda- el rey singani?  
los murmullos suenan por toda la sala

Rey shinigami- SILENCIO!

La sala se queda en silencio total

Jorgen- su majestad, a que debemos este honor?

Rey shinigami- BASTA DE DIPLOMACIA, AMBOS SABEMOS A QUE VINE, QUIENES SON LOS QUE JUSGAN HOY?

Todos en la sala señalan a cosmo y wanda

El ser se mueve un poco de su trono y se acerca, (la pagina no va a cubrir su silueta así que piensa en su cara como un gran machón negro y plano)

Se ve a cosmo y wanda como si estuvieran en un vacio negro

Rey shinigami- ELLOS SON?... NO PARECEN TAN ESPECIALES

Jorgen- su majestad, estaba a punto de destituirlos de su cargo cuando entro, así que podríamos Con….

Rey shingami interrumpe

Rey shinigami- DE NINGUN MODO!

Jorgen se ve por primera vez asustado

Rey shinigami- REVISE SU LIBRO DE REGLAS (extendiendo una mano desde el trono y dejando caer frente a jorgen un libro de reglas) Y SEGÚN VEO MIS LEYES, NO HAN ROTO NINGUNA LEY DEL MUNDO SHINIGAMI, NI DE ESTE MUNDO….

Jorgen- pero su majestad, no ve lo que ha pasado…una humana conoce el secreto y no es Ahijada de nadie

Rey shinigami- VEO QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE LA PRIMERA VEZ, YA REVISE LAS REGLAS, NO SE HA ROTO NINGUNA AQUÍ, NI EN MY REINO…..PERO ALGO ME PREOCUPA ( señala con una garra a cosmo y wanda) QUIEN DE USTEDES DOS ES MAS CONFIABLE?

Jorgen- si me permite su majestad, la de pelo rosado llamada Wanda es más sensata que el de pelo verde llamado cos…

Rey shinigami- SE COMO SE LLAMAN, SOY EL REY SHINIGAMI, Y LOS CONOZCO A TODOS……WANDA, ACERCATE A MI

Wanda se acerca a el rey hasta llegar a los más alto de la sala a donde ella cree que es su cara

Rey shinigami- SE QUE PARTE DE LA CULPA DE QUE EL SHINIGAMI CAYERA AL MUNDO HUAMNO ES SUYA

Jorgen- Que! (cara de sorpresa)

Rey shinigami- TAMBIEN ENTIENDO QUE NO PODIAN DETENER QUE SU HUMANO TOCARA LA DEATH NOTE

Jorgen- que, tambien?

Rey shinigami- AUN ASI, NO HAY NINGUNA REGLA ROTA AQUÍ, PERO VOY A ROMPER UNA AHORA, POR EL BIEN DE TODOS……(levanta una garra y señala una parte de la sala) AQUÍ ESTA MI OIDO, DIME EN EL NOMBRE DEL SHINIGAMY QUE CAYO SU DEATH NOTE A MANOS DE TOOTIE

Wanda vuela hasta la mitad de la sala y susurra algo a la obscuridad

Rey shinigami- LO QUE TEMIA….CUANDO EL BAJA AL MUNDO HUMANO NO HACE MAS QUE CAUSAR PROBLEMAS…….BIEN…..SEÑOR JORGEN?

Jorgen- si su majestad

Rey shinigami- NO DEBE QUITARSEL NADA AHORA, DESAFORTUNADAMENTE NINGUNO DE LOS DUEÑOS DE LAS DESATH NOTES QUE ESTAN EN EL MUNDO HUMANO NO HAN QUEBRANTADO ALGUNA REGLA, Y SI ASI FUERA YA SERIA ACCION DE MIS EMIRASIOS IMPARTIR EL CASTIGO CORRESPONDIENTE, ASI QUE…..ELLOS QUEDARAN LIBRES

Cosmo vuela por los aires y se pone donde estaba Wanda que era la cara del rey

Cosmo- gracias noble rey, ahora podrías cantar uno de tus éxitos

Rey shinigami- NO ABUSES DE TU SUERTE HADA, PASARE POR ALTO ESA OFENSA

Se extiende de nuevo la garra del rey y apunta ahora a jorgen

Rey shinigami- PERO USTED DEVERA VIGILAR A RYUK QUE NO ROMPA NINGUNA DE SUS REGLAS, SI LO HACE, DEVERA HACERMELO SABER, Y YO MISMO LE IMPONDRE EL CASTIGO QUE ACOMODE A LA FALTA……

Jorgen- y como me pongo en contacto con usted, majestad?

El rey sube su garra a la obscuridad, y la vuelve a bajar dejando descender un shinigami, un ser que parece hecho de solo pelo ocre y flotando, con un enorme ojo verde parecido al de un gato

Rey shinigami- ES UNO DE MIS HERALDOS MAS CONFIABLES DESPUES DE MICTLATECUCHITL, SU NOMBRE ES ORKTU, UN SHINIGAMI GUARDIAN DE LOS MANUALES, EL SERA TU VOZ CONMIGO

Orktu se acerca a jorgen, lo saluda pero emite gruñidos por palabras

Rey shinigami- TENDRAS QUE ENSEÑARLE EL IDIOMA, NO HA HABLADO EN LENGUA HUMANA DESDE HACE OCHO SIGLOS, PERO TE COMPRENDE PERFECTAMENTE…YO ESTUDIARE TUSB REGLAS PARA IMPONER LOS CASTIGOS ADECUADOS…

Jorgen- bien, espero que te guste el sofá

Orktu emite gruñidos y agita algunos cabellos (no se sabe si de aprobación u enojo)

Cosmo y Wanda están viendo la escena de jorgen y orktu

Wanda voltea

Wanda-la agradecemos que no haya dado esta opor…ha donde fue?

La sala de nuevo completa, sin el rey shinigami

Cosmo – quizás fue a agradecer a su publico, (se transforma en una especie de disfrace de elvis y agradece)

Wanda- y yo creo que casi lo arruinas todo de nuevo!!

Jorgen- ya pueden irse, no se como pero se salvaron…

Cosmo y Wanda bajan hacia jorgen…

Cosmo- y tú que harás?

Jorgen- le hare ver capítulos de plaza sésamo a orktu, necesito que hable

Orktu- GrRrrrruyt Rseesamo?

Dormitorio de Tootie

Tootie sostiene un martillo y golpea al USB de L varias veces

Tootie- ahora buscare agua y

Mete los trozos en agua y agrega limón y sal

Tootie- eso debe corroerlos

Timmy mira todo

Timmy- siento que te vendría bien salir un poco del campus

Tootie mira a Timmy por el hombro

Tootie- si tal vez tengas razón, la pelea con Trixie y esto me ha dejado muy tensa y a donde vamos?

Ryuk- si, ha donde vamos?

Timmy ignora a Ryuk

Timmy- recuerdas ese club que esta en el centro de la ciudad, porque no vamos?

Tootie mira la USB

Tootie- tal vez sea más prudente quedarse en casa

Timmy la toma del brazo

Timmy- lo que necesitas es aire fresco… vamos

Tootie se resiste hasta zafarse del brazo

Tootie- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo déjame prepárame

Tootie toma su nuevo bolso, toma sus identificaciones (la verdadera y la falsa) tenis, va a salir cuando detiene su mirada en la laptop que tiene sobre de ella la death note

Timmy mira junto con ryuk la mesa

Timmy- yo la descubrí porque no la soltabas

Ryuk- también es poco prudente dejarla al descubierto…..

(Salto de tiempo)

Tootie cierra la puerta no se ve la mesa

Club, Djkal-el

Escena del club de personas bailando

El Dj que parece un Alíen "roswel en verde" gira un disco de acetato en su dedo, y lo coloca en la torna mesa,

DJ- quien es su dios?

La multitud grita- Kal El!!

Dj- no los escucho!

La multitud grita- Kal El!!

Dj- Y que quieren de su dios?

La multitud grita- baile, baile, baile!!!

Dj cambia la música

Dj- y Dios dijo: hágase la pachanga!!!!

Timmy y Tootie bailan en medio de la multitud

Tootie- tengo que admitir, que fue una buena idea

Timmy- y no has visto nada aun

Timmy la toma de la cintura acercándose a ella

Timmy de frente a Tootie – vamos a enseñarles que es bailar

Tootie sonríe maliciosamente

Timmy y Tootie bailando espectacularmente

Ryuk los mira desde el techo

Ryuk- no se ve tan difícil, vamos a ver, es un pie así y otro pie así

Se ve a ryuk intentado bailar en el techo

Salen Timmy y Tootie del club riendo

Tootie- hace semanas que no me divertía así

Timmy- y la noche aun no termina…

Restaurante caro X

Tootie y Timmy en la recepción

Jefe de meseros- le tendré su mesa en un momento

Tootie- Timmy, esto parece muy costoso, no estamos vestidos para el lugar además, tengo mas antojo de hamburguesas

Timmy- no quiero que te preocupes por el costo, hoy paga papa! (sacando una tarjeta de crédito)

Tootie y Timmy en una mesa ven la carta

Tootie desvía un poco la vista hacia una mesa

Timmy- yo quiero el..(Tootie lo distrae y le susurra algo señalando discretamente una mesa) Timmy ve la mesa

Se ve a ryuk tirando las manzanas de los centros de mesa de manera que parezca accidente

Jefe de meseros- garzón, que esta pasando?, se cayeron las manzanas de todas estas mesas y no encontramos ninguna….

Termina la cena

Mesero- lo lamento señor, pero el postre que consistía en tarta de manzana no podrá ser, alguien se robo las manzanas, su gusta ordenar otra cosa del menú sin costo

Tootie- yo quiero pastel de chocolate, frambuesa y vino

Mesero- y usted señor?

Timmy- lo mismo…

Mesero- enseguida señor

Timmy se acerca a Tootie y le susurra algo

Timmy- susurrando: hasta que Ryuk es útil en algo

Tootie ríe disimuladamente

Ryuk junto a ellos tirado en el suelo mostrando una gran panza

Ryuk- eso fue delicioso…

Salen del restaurante, ryuk flota con dificultad

Taxi frente a los dormitorios del campus

Tootie- la noche mejoro totalmente

Timmy- si, fue una buena cita

Tootie se sonroja

Tootie- si…

Timmy- me dejaras ver tus "colitas" por la mañana?

Tootie lo mira en un tono de burla

Tootie- un paso a la vez "tigre" aun no llegamos a ese "nivel"

Entran al dormitorio, Cosmo y Wanda los esperan

Wanda- Timmy, debemos hablar

Cosmo a hace Puff y aparece detrás de Ryuk como una manzana gigante

Cosmo- Mírame, soy una manzana suculenta u jugosa, no se te antoja?

Ryuk lo pasa de frente

Ryuk- he comido suficientes manzanas por hoy, solo quiero dormir un rato,

Cae al suelo queda profundamente dormido con ojos abiertos

Cosmo le pasa la mano enfrente de su cara

Cosmo- duerme como Wanda, sin parpadear

Wanda mira a ryuk en el suelo y regresa con Timmy

Wanda- Tootie, Timmy, sientense…

Cosmo se pone serio

Timmy- que paso allá?

Wanda- es que lo que quiero hablar, la junta de mundo mágico fue para destituirnos como padrinos, estuviste a muy poco de tener padrinos nuevos…

Timmy- eso es injusto, no han hecho nada

Wanda- desafortunadamente eso fue, jorgen nos juzgaba por no pedir ayuda y complicar el caso de …eso (apuntando a ryuk dormido) e iba a quitarnos las alas cuando alguien nos defendió

Tootie- Y quien fue?

Wanda duda en contestar, ve a cosmos que asienta con la cabeza

Wanda- fue el rey shinigami

Ryuk se levanta estirándose como si hubiera sido una larga siesta

Ryuk- así que "el viejo" saco su trasero del mundo shinigami? Debe haber sido algo muy serio lo que paso para haberlo sacado de su siesta

Tootie- quien el rey shinigami?

Wanda- hasta donde sabemos, el regidor absoluto de los dioses de la muerte

Ryuk- (sin voltearse haciendo lo que parece ser calistenia) parte es cierto, pero el viejo se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo dormido y deja a sus heraldos todo el trabajo

Wanda- como sea, el dijo que ninguno de los dueños de los cuadernos de la tierra había roto una regla

Ryuk ríe de espaldas

Ryuk- es porque ya tengo experiencia en ello, tuve un buen maestro en "estirar la reglas"

Wanda- jorgen después de que nos exoneraron, nos dijo que también debíamos vigilarlos, a los tres

Tootie- no entiendo eso, porque vigilarnos?

Wanda- no estoy segura, pero aparentemente puede pasar algo muy malo si ryuk comete una falta a nuestras reglas

Ryuk.- y que va a hacer el viejo, ponerme coronita y hacerme conceder deseos?

Wanda aumenta la voz para que escuche claro ryuk

Wanda- no lo se solo se fue

Ryuk se queda quieto un momento

Ryuk- eso si es preocupante

Tootie- y que hago mientras tanto, me dijeron que no usara la death note?

Wanda mira de nuevo a cosmo que asienta con la cabeza, Wanda duda en responder

Wanda- tendrás que apegarte a las reglas de la death note y las nuestras por ahora

Tootie suspira

Tootie- eso significa que mañana es el día 13, empiezo a odiar esos días

Wanda- se que es frustrante por el momento, pero míralo por este lado, trabajamos para encontrar una salida…

Cosmos se acerca a Tootie

Cosmos- piénsalo así, cada día lluvioso tiene su arcoíris

Tootie- donde escuchaste eso?

Cosmo- en una película, creo

Tootie mete su mano en su bolso y saca la deah note, repasa las reglas de contraportada en voz alta

Si el dueño del Death Note no lo usa después de  
13 días, morirá.

Si el Death Note es cortado o quemado, toda  
persona que haya tocado el Death Note morirá.

Tootie- bueno, de vuelta a la realidad, mañana buscare un criminal para matar…espero que mi conciencia pueda con uno mas… (Mira Timmy con una sonrisa) pero la noche de juerga valió la pena

**Fin de Capitulo 8° **

"**noche de juerga"**


End file.
